


【授翻】Leashed 心之所系（AM，canon au，NC-17，HE）

by Ailueas_66



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Collars, M/M, Slavery
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailueas_66/pseuds/Ailueas_66
Summary: 灵感来自于kinkme_merlin上的点梗：根据《时光之轮》（The Wheel of Time）里Damane的遭遇而改编，在这个故事中，Uther没有杀掉所有的巫师，而是选择了少数的巫师进行“驯养（leashed）”，让他们成为奴隶，为军队所用。Merlin就是被驯养的其中之一，而Arthur是他的主人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leashed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156149) by [riventhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn). 



> 作者注：我用到了《时光之轮》里的部分设定，不过也有一些是跟原作不同的。  
> 译注：《时光之轮》是一套奇幻小说，感兴趣可戳维基百科，也可以直接开始阅读，不影响理解~  
> 虽然设定Arthur和Merlin的身份是主人和奴隶，感觉会很虐，但是这一篇里面的Arthur真的绝顶温柔，看得我心都要化了，全文1w＋，不算太长，我会尽快翻完的~  
> 谢谢我们阿弦 @纳兰祭弦 帮忙beta，要不是你的推荐，我就要错过这么好看的文了qaq爱你（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～

       Uther国王的手下把Merlin抓到Camelot时，他十二岁。士兵们去到了Ealdor，一些村民们在窃窃私语，诉说着自己的怀疑，有的交头接耳，传递着他们听到过的那些传言。仅仅以此为凭，那些士兵们就闯进了Merlin家中，把Merlin从Hunith的怀抱中拖走，没有人理她的恳求和眼泪。Merlin拼命挣扎，本能地用魔法开始反击，把其中一个士兵掀翻到了墙上。接着，有什么东西重重地砸向了他的脑袋，等到他醒过来时，他已经被捆了起来，关在了一个笼子里，他还被下了药，魔法像被笼在了一团迷雾中，根本无法施展。  
       到了Camelot，士兵们把Merlin和他们抓到的其他人一起拖进了城堡，带到了Uther国王的面前。在国王身边还站着一个男人，他的脸上有一块可怕的伤疤。那人戴着一个银色的颈圈，上面篆刻着奇怪的如尼文。颈圈上延伸出一条细长的链子，另一端连接着国王腕上的手镯。  
       那个伤疤男走了下来，想要触碰Merlin，Merlin不由向后瑟缩起来。那个人还是把手指轻轻放在了Merlin的头上。  
       “这一个——这一个很强大，陛下，”那个男人轻声说。“ _非常_ 强大。我之前从没感受过这样强大的魔力。”  
       “太好了，”国王说道，他的手指轻抚着链条。“那其他的呢，Edwin？”  
       Edwin冷笑一声。“废物。他们的法力只够做一些小把戏，除此之外毫无用处。”  
       国王向守卫们打了个手势。“把他们带走。明天行刑。”其他的囚犯就被拖走了，一些人陷入了死一般的沉默，还有一些人在大声请求国王的宽恕。只有Merlin一个人被留在了空旷的大厅，他倒在地上，缩成小小的一团。Edwin盯着他，目光近乎贪婪。  
       “这次应该轮到Letholdus骑士了，陛下，”Edwin说道，他看向站在墙边的那名骑士。那个人肌肉发达，黑发中还掺杂着星点的灰色，他向前走了一步。Merlin更加努力地蜷缩起来，心脏砰砰狂跳。  
       “没错，”Uther国王回道。“但是，如果这个男孩真像你说的那么强大，那他应该得到…… _特殊的_ 待遇。我想Arthur王子也该开始训练他自己的巫师了。把王子找来，”他对一名守卫下令。然后他冲Edwin点了点头。“给他戴上颈圈。”  
       于是Merlin试图逃跑，他蹒跚着起身，然后跌跌撞撞地冲向门口。他还没跑出去十英尺（译注：大约三米），就被守卫抓住了，他们紧紧攥住他，把他的胳膊反剪在身后，Ediwn朝他走来。  
       “别乱动，小子，”Edwin冷哼一声。“戴上颈圈总比丢了脑袋要好。”  
       Merlin感觉到那冰凉的金属接触到了他的脖颈，他开始拼命挣扎。颈圈啪的一声扣住了，然后Edwin开始念一些奇怪的词语，Merlin感觉到自己的魔法觉醒了过来，金属颈圈短暂发热以后又再次变得冰冷。这个颈圈跟Edwin那个一样，也有一条链子，另一端连着一个手镯。不过Edwin并没有碰它，那个手镯就那样留在地上。完成任务后，Edwin转身走回到国王身边。  
       刚刚的药已经开始失效，Merlin试探着想要调用他的魔法。也许他只要——  
       疼痛——一种他从未感受过的疼痛席卷着他的四肢百骸。他从喉间发出一声痛呼，全身痉挛起来。守卫放开了Merlin，他直接趴在了地上，轻声呜咽。  
       “这就是你不经允许使用魔法的后果，”国王说道。“所以我建议你以后最好收敛点。”  
      整个大厅陷入沉寂，只有宫廷众人偶尔的窃窃私语声会打破沉默。Merlin努力坐起身，但是目光低垂，只敢盯着地面，他在国王冷酷的目光下瑟瑟发抖。  
       “陛下，您找我？”有个人进来了，他踏着石头地面走来，脚步声很轻。Merlin扭过头，看到了一个年轻的男孩，大概跟自己差不多年纪，或者还要稍微大一些。他衣着华贵，腰带处别了一把匕首。那个男孩好奇地看了Merlin一眼，然后在离他几步远的地方停了下来，挺胸抬头，面向国王。  
       “是的，Arthur。”Uther国王对着Merlin打了个手势。“我们又多了一个新的巫师。领走他吧，我认为你已经可以承担这份责任了。”  
       Arthur站得更笔直了。“谢谢您，父亲。”  
       “Edwin说这个男孩非常强大。为了让他听你的话，你必须得训练他守规矩，你准备好了吗？”  
       “准备好了，陛下。”  
       “很好。”国王朝着那个手镯点点头。“那就戴上吧。”  
       Arthur又看了Merlin一眼，这一次他的表情笼上了一层不确定的阴影。他向前走去，动作中有些许犹豫，但是Merlin并没有试着躲开他。Arthur肯定比那个骑士要好。Arthur捡起手镯，把它扣在自己的手腕上。就在那瞬间，Merlin感觉到了什么。他可以…… _感觉到_ Arthur。他能够感受到另一个男孩的情绪，就像回声一样——他感觉到了他在Arthur的脸上看到的那种不确定的情绪——也许还有一点自豪，Arthur很自豪国王做出了这个决定。Arthur瞪大双眼，他也回望着Merlin。  
       “其他人也可以戴这个手镯，在某种程度上也能控制你，”Edwin说，Merlin扭过头看着他。“但是从现在开始，它只会完全听命于Arthur。”他舔了舔自己的嘴唇。“明天我们就开始训练，小子。我非常期待。”  
       Arthur领着Merlin走向他的房间。锁链特别长——如果拉伸到最长，Merlin可以离开Arthur六英尺远（译注：不到两米）。链环又细又轻，但是Merlin怀疑，用锤子都不可能砸开它，毕竟那是用魔法铸成的。在路上，大部分的链条都松松的垂在Arthur的手边。他总是会回头看看Merlin有没有跟上。  
       Merlin的住处在Arthur的房间旁边，那是一个小的侧间（alcove），还没准备停当，所以他们在走廊里等了一会。那里只能放进一张小床，剩下的地方只够洗漱。墙上有一个钩子，如果Arthur不戴镯子的话，可以把它挂在上面。Merlin很快就发现，如果他试图自己去碰那个镯子，他就会感受到跟之前不经允许动用魔法时同样程度的疼痛。  
       不过Arthur依然戴着镯子，他用手指捏住镯子，在手腕上来回转动。Merlin坐在小床上，想努力忍住眼泪。  
       “你叫什么？”Arthur问道。  
       “Merlin。”  
       “Merlin，”Arthur重复了一遍。“你家在哪儿？”  
       “一个——一个叫Ealdor的地方。你——”Merlin忍住喉头的哽咽，硬是逼自己继续说下去。“你知不知道我妈妈的情况？她还好吗？他们没有伤害她吧，对不对？”  
       Arthur皱起眉头。“我不这么觉得。但是我可以帮你查一查。”他许诺。  
       Merlin点点头，两滴热泪不受控制地从脸颊滑下。  
       Arthur清清喉咙。“你知道吧，我是王子。你应该叫我‘殿下’或者‘王子殿下’。”  
       “是的，殿下。”Merlin应付着。  
       Arthur有那么一阵显得坐立不安，十分焦躁的样子，然后他突然摘下手镯，把它挂在墙上。“那好，我过会再过来。我会吩咐仆人们给你拿点吃的过来，也许再顺便安排你洗个澡吧。”他皱着鼻子补充了一句。  
       “我被关在一个笼子里三天了，”Merlin忿忿地反击，“你还指望我能干净到哪去啊， _王子殿下_ ？”  
       “你不能这么跟我说话，”Arthur说道，他的声音里带着些许震惊。“懂吗， _巫师_ ？”他等到Merlin不高兴地点点头以后，才大步走出了房间。  
       Merlin蜷缩到床上，终于不再忍耐，眼泪夺眶而出。

  
v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

  
       第二天清早，Arthur一把掀开Merlin的被子，对着Merlin的耳朵大喊：“Merlin，起床！”，就这样把Merlin从睡梦中唤醒了。Arthur把手镯戴到腕上，那种感觉， _Arthur的感觉_ 又回来了。  
       Merlin睡意朦胧地跟着Arthur到了隔壁房间。Arthur丰盛的早餐已经摆在了桌上，有肉、奶酪、新鲜面包。而Merlin的早餐就要简陋很多，只有一些面包和一碗粥。Arthur坐下来便开始大快朵颐，于是Merlin也跟着他一起用早餐。食物很不错——比他们之前在Ealdor吃的东西都要好。  
       “给，”Arthur把放在他这边的一盘奶酪推了过去。“吃点这个。”  
       吃完早餐以后，Merlin开始用手指不住地摩挲那精美的餐具，抚摸盘子和高脚杯上雕刻的铭文，神情满是惊奇。然后，他缓缓地抚上了自己的颈圈。金属已经带上了他皮肤的温度，Merlin伸出手指，描摹着那些如尼文。他感觉到Arthur正盯着自己看，于是停了下来，脸颊绯红。“干嘛？”他问道。  
       “那来吧，”Arthur说。“施点魔法。”  
       “比如？”  
       Arthur看上去很困惑。“我也不知道……随便什么魔法吧。”  
       Merlin皱起眉。“不要。”  
       “不要？”Arthur重复了一遍，他也像Merlin一样皱起了眉。“我命令你施魔法。”  
       忽然间，Merlin感觉到，正有一股力量在迫使他听从Arthur的命令。但他并没有感觉到痛——更像是有人正在他背后推着他向前走。Merlin竭力反抗。Arthur的眉头皱得更紧了，他用手指紧紧捏住了锁链。于是那股力量变得越来越强。  
       “好吧！”Merlin气喘吁吁地开口，于是那股力量便随之消失了。他和Arthur互相瞪着对方，过了一会，Merlin垂眸看向桌面。他抬起手，想要调动自己的魔法。他能感觉到魔法想要奔涌而出，但是有什么东西在阻挡着它。  
       “我做不到，殿下，”Merlin说。“是你的原因——你必须得允许我接触我的魔法。”  
       “我要怎么做？”Arthur问。  
       “我不知道。”Merlin又摸了摸颈圈。“我怎么可能知道这——这东西是怎么用的？”  
       Arthur做了个鬼脸，然后闭上双眼。“好了，”过了一会他说道，“再试试。”  
       Merlin做了一次深呼吸，试探地接触了一下他的魔法。这一次，魔法向着他奔涌而来，那感觉惊人地熟悉，同时又让他感到安心。Merlin对着桌子做出手势。一把餐刀和一柄勺子直立起来，开始叮叮当当地对打，所有的餐盘都成为了它们的战场。餐刀抢得了主动权，它叉中一块奶酪，然后开始用它狠狠地痛扁勺子。  
       Arthur哈哈大笑。“好棒啊！”忽然间，他的眼睛亮了起来，Arthur从椅子上一跃而下。“过来，我有个主意！”  
       他窜向了门口，Merlin急忙跟在他身后。他们在城堡的走廊上奔跑，躲避着仆人们。Arthur在前方带路，他们爬上蜿蜒盘旋的阶梯，冲到了塔楼（turret）顶。Merlin看到眼前的景色，不由为之屏息。整座城镇在他们的下方延展开来，一幢幢房屋看上去就像微缩模型一样，在远方，绿意盎然的森林一直伸向了地平线。  
       “在那儿！”Arthur指着下面。“看到正在穿过广场的那个男人了吗？穿着黑袍子的那个？”  
       Merlin俯身向前，看向Arthur所指的地方。“看到了。他是谁？”  
       “他是我的老师。”Arthur重重叹了口气。“我们现在正学拉丁文——简直糟透了。”  
       “你想让我做什么呢？朝他身上丢一块石头？”Merlin问道，其实他只是在开玩笑。  
       “不行，Merlin！也许……呃……把他的帽子弄掉吧？”  
      这一次魔法很容易就用出来了。老师的帽子从脑袋上飞了出去。等他弯腰想捡起来时，Merlin一弹手指，帽子又跳到了几步开外的地方。男人奔过去捡它，然后帽子又一次窜到了他够不到的地方。Arthur捂着嘴大笑，Merlin感觉自己的脸上也浮现出了笑意。他可以感觉到Arthur的愉悦，一股暖流盈满了他的心头。下方的广场上有几个人停下了脚步，看着那位老师一次又一次地尝试拿回自己的帽子。  
       “这是谁？”他们身后有人问道。  
       Arthur和Merlin都转过身来。一个黑发女孩站在那里。她穿着一条丝绸长裙，正傲慢地盯着Merlin。  
       “这是Merlin。”Arthur回答道。他举起手镯，女孩立即倒抽了一口冷气。“他是我的。”Arthur又补充了一句，Merlin随即感受到了涌上心头的各种情绪——自豪，还有保护欲。“Morgana是我父亲的养女，”Arthur告诉Merlin。“就跟有个亲姐姐一样糟糕。”  
       “哼，我也得忍受你呢。”Morgana反击道。  
       Arthur的身子后倾，倚靠到了墙上。“我可以让Merlin把你变成——让我想想，一只猪吧。或者一只羊也不错。Merlin，你觉得哪个更适合她呢？”  
       Merlin刚打算开口告诉Arthur，他不知道怎么把人变成动物，但是Arthur戳了他的肋骨一下，不让他讲出来。  
       “你不会这么做的。”Morgana说，不过她听上去还有一点不确定。  
       “哦？我真的不会吗？”Arthur慵懒地笑笑。“那来吧，Merlin。我觉得把她变成猪不错。”  
       Morgana转过身，夺路而逃。Arthur拉上Merlin就开始追她。他们冲下阶梯，在走廊刹住脚步。到处都不见Morgana的踪迹。  
       “她知道所有适合藏身的好地方。”Arthur说，他开始在每一条挂毯后面指指戳戳。  
       “你不会真的想让我对她做什么吧？”Merlin静静地问道。  
       “我当然不会啦，Merlin。”Arthur翻个白眼。“但是你看见她那副表情了没？她还真的以为你会那么做呢。我知道了——她可能是从这条走廊直接下到厨房里去了。”  
       他们蹑手蹑脚地走到转角，然后突然停下了脚步。Uther国王，Edwin，还有另一个男人正从走廊另一端朝着他们走来。  
       “哦，Arthur，你在这儿啊，”国王说。“你的巫师该跟着Edwin去上他的第一堂课了。Hairud爵士会戴上那个手镯。”  
       Merlin不想单独一人跟他们待在一起。他悄悄往Arthur身边挪了挪。  
       “但是我也想跟着过去。”Arthur抗议说。  
       “想要完全控制颈圈要花很多时间，”Uther回答说。“我相信你肯定也发现这点了。而Hairud爵士已经有很多年经验了。再说了，你还有自己的课要上。”  
       “是，父亲。”Arthur嘟囔着，他不情不愿地摘下手镯，把它递给了Hairud。因为手镯是专为Arthur打造的，所以Hairud戴不上，他只能用手指紧紧捏着它。谢天谢地，Merlin并不能像感受Arthur那样感受到Hairud。那个男人每次看向Merlin时，脸上都会带着讥讽与厌恶，Merlin一点也不想知道在那个男人冷酷的举止下还掩藏着什么样的情绪。  
       不过，Merlin很快就发现，Hairud可以通过颈圈惩罚自己。Hairud能让他感受到痛——Merlin痛得五脏六腑仿佛都绞在了一起，疼痛蔓延到他的四肢，火烧火燎。而Hairud这样做根本不会觉得良心不安——反正是Merlin不听话。  
       他们把他带到一个房间里，然后Edwin开始教他咒语。有些咒语无伤大雅——比如点燃蜡烛，召唤物体。但是还有好多咒语就是用来造成伤害的——致死或致残。Merlin不想学这类咒语。但是等他痛到在地板上打滚时——并且如果有必要，那种痛会一直持续下去——他只能选择屈服，然后轻声念出咒语。  
       他们告诉他，他所有的行为都只有一个目的——保护Arthur，并且听命于他。他是要被训练成武器的；他是Arthur的武器。  
       “如果你一点用都没有的话，”国王说，“我就杀了你。巫师不能没有拘束，太危险了。如果没有拘束，巫师们就都能放肆地做他们那些邪恶的勾当了。但是有了颈圈，你们就可以处在控制中——我们可以用你们的能力，来为整个国王带来福祉。”  
       Merlin永远不能不经允许就使用魔法——但是有一个例外。如果Arthur生命垂危，那么颈圈上的咒语就会允许Merlin施任何魔法，只要能拯救Arthur就可以。  
       “还有，如果你失败的话，”国王紧紧捏住Merlin的下巴，轻声说道，“你也别想活。”  
       无休无止的命令，疼痛，还有恐吓——这种折磨简直像持续了一辈子一样。终于，Merlin被Hairud弄回到了他的床上，手镯也挂了起来。  
       过了一小会，Arthur就回来了。Merlin躺在床上，面对着墙，但是他听到Arthur戴上了手镯。接着，Arthur顿住了。  
       “你受伤了。”Arthur说道，Merlin感受到了他担忧的情绪。Arthur迟疑地伸出手，搭在了Merlin的肩上。  
       “没什么的，殿下。”Merlin揉揉眼睛，他决心不能再次在Arthur面前掉眼泪。“我只是——只是违背了某些命令。”  
       Arthur清清嗓子。“你知道吧，我不能允许你自由行走，”Arthur缓缓说道。“使用魔法的人都不值得信任。”  
       Merlin没有回答。  
       沉默了几秒之后，Arthur又清清嗓子，然后扯了扯Merlin的上衣。“跟我去马厩。我给你看我的马。他是全国最好的马之一。”Arthur自豪地加上一句。  
       Merlin慢慢坐起身，跟上了Arthur。他们路过人群时，人们会对着Arthur鞠躬，然后会盯着Merlin看。等到他们终于到了马厩时，Merlin感到一阵庆幸，马厩里有一股新鲜干草和皮革的味道。Arthur停在了一间畜栏前，里面有一匹高大的深棕色大马。马儿立刻靠过来，发出了嘶嘶的声音，还不停蹭着Arthur的肩膀。“他叫Artax。”Arthur说。  
       “他真好看。”Merlin刮了刮Artax的鼻子。  
       “我们得给你找一匹马来。”Arthur在口袋里翻找到了几块糖，Artax贪婪地全都接受了。  
       “我？”Merlin惊讶地问。  
       “对，你。”Arthur笑了起来。“我们出去打猎的话，我可绝对不会让你坐在我身后一起骑Artax的。”他的眼睛眯了起来。“你应该会骑马的吧？”  
       “不太会。”Merlin坦言道。  
       “别担心，我教你。”Arthur在前领路，他们顺着梯子爬进了干草棚里。里面很暖和，干草堆有点扎人，但是很柔软。Arthur扑通一声坐了下去，嘴里叼着一根稻草。“你肯定会爱死森林的。父亲从来不让我一个人进去，除非有骑士们跟着，但那是世界上最美妙的地方了。人们都说那里藏着巨龙和狮鹫（griffons），更不用提到处都有的强盗啦。”  
       Merlin觉得这儿听上去不像是他愿意去的地方，不过至少，那在城堡外面。而且他还会有自己的马，还可以离开Edwin、Hairud或国王，他可以跟Arthur在一起。

  
v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

  
       Merlin几乎每天都要被Edwin带去训练。有时候国王会在那儿牵着Edwin的锁链，有时候会换成另一位贵族代劳。Merlin讨厌他们所有人，尤其是Hairud。这个男人似乎很享受惩罚Merlin的过程。这些人中，只有Edwin会叫Merlin的名字。其他人只会简单称他为“那个巫师”，语气中还带着嫌恶和恐惧。  
       有时候，如果Merlin表现得好，Hairud会带他出去看Arthur和骑士们训练。Hairud会坐在椅子上，跟其他贵族们或宫廷里的人聊天，而Merlin就跪在他脚边。他时不时还会拉扯一下Merlin的锁链，提醒Merlin他依然处在监视之下。  
       Merlin才不理会Hairud，他要全神贯注地看着Arthur。他喜欢看Arthur流畅的动作，喜欢看他因为集中精力而绷紧的面部线条。尽管Arthur的对手通常有他两倍那么壮，但是Arthur还是表现得很棒。Uther时不时也会顺道过来观战，Merlin能看出来，每到这时，Arthur的肩膀都会变得紧绷，他会付出比平时多两倍的努力，而当Uther不发一言地离开后，Merlin也会看到Arthur脸上那一闪而过的失望。  
       等训练结束后，Arthur会走过来，从Hairud手里接过Merlin。  
       “你就承认吧，我是你认识的最棒的剑士。”在他们回房间的路上，Arthur说道。  
       Merlin偏过头，回答说：“可是我只认识 _你一个_ 剑士，这也没有多厉害吧。”接着Arthur会推他一把，而Merlin也会照样还击。

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

  
       Merlin十三岁的时候，国王第一次命令Arthur惩罚他。他们在宫廷大厅里，那里除了他们三个，没有其他人在。Merlin跪在Arthur脚边，Arthur正不安地摆弄着手镯。  
       “但是Merlin没有做错事啊，父亲。”Arthur说道。  
       “尽管如此，你也必须得让他明白，你的话是绝对命令，不能违抗——同时也要让他知道违抗的后果。你还得学会如何施加惩罚。”国王勾起嘴角。“这个过程……并不愉快，但是很有必要。我相信Hairud已经跟你讲过了最好用的方法。”  
       “是的。”Arthur静静答道。他们那次谈话Merlin并不在场，但是那天Arthur回来的时候，他能感觉到Arthur不安和厌恶的情绪。  
       “很好。那就开始吧。我告诉你可以停下来的时候再停。”  
       Arthur深吸一口气，而Merlin也努力打起了精神。但是他对接下来要发生的事还是毫无防备。那比Hairud给他的惩罚还要糟糕——糟糕一千倍。这一定是因为Arthur是Merlin真正的主人，因为他们之间形成了羁绊（bond）。Merlin刚意识到这一点，他所有的思绪就被疼痛占据了。他模模糊糊地感觉到自己在尖叫，他倒在了地上，央求Arthur停下来。  
       他没听到国王下令，但是突然间，折磨停下来了。Merlin浑身颤抖，气喘吁吁，他的脸颊正贴在Arthur的靴子上。他能感受到Arthur心头涌上了既沉痛又压抑的情感，那是懊悔，还有内疚。等他终于能抬头看向Arthur时，Merlin发现Arthur面色苍白，也在低头盯着他。  
       “我希望以后你也可以在必要的时候，继续施加惩罚。”国王说道。  
       “是的，陛下。”Arthur轻声说道。  
       Arthur沉默地带着Merlin回到了房间。他把Merlin留在了小侧间，然后自己回到了大房间那边去。Merlin自己待了几分钟，但是他根本无法忍受——他需要触碰Arthur，他需要告诉Arthur，自己不怪他。锁链被拉到了最长，他也只能堪堪把头探出房门。Arthur正躺在床上，两眼盯着天花板。  
       “Arthur，”Merlin开口，Arthur扭头看向他。“Arthur，我不——我知道你不愿意这样做的。”  
       Arthur从床上滑下，穿过房间向他走来。他把一只手搭在Merlin的胳膊上，然后忽然把他拉近，给了Merlin一个笨拙的拥抱。“对不起。Merlin，真的对不起。我不知道——我永远都不会想要那样伤害你。”  
       “我知道，”Merlin喃喃答道，他紧紧拥住Arthur。“我知道。”  
       Arthur再也没有用颈圈惩罚过Merlin。

  
v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

  
       Merlin十四岁的时候，第一次救了Arthur。那次，他们两人都躺卧在壁炉前，Arthur正在读一篇长长的政论，表情茫然；而Merlin正在努力抄写字母，身上和地毯上都是墨水。曾经有一次，Arthur撞见Merlin在看自己书里面的图画，他发现Merlin既不认字更不会写字的时候，显得十分震惊。等他下一次上完课回来时，他给Merlin带了羊皮纸和墨水，开始逼着Merlin学习。  
       Merlin听到门响了一声，于是抬头看去，他本来以为是哪个仆人，结果，那里站着一个奇怪的男人，正紧紧盯着Arthur。  
       “你是谁？”Arthur问道，他开始坐直身体。  
       那个男人的手里出现了一把匕首，紧接着，他便朝着Arthur的胸口将它掷了过去。  
       没时间念咒语了，不过Merlin也根本不需要念咒。匕首冻结在了半空，刺客被甩到了墙上，然后倒了下去，不省人事。  
       Arthur缓缓伸出手，用颤抖的手指捏住了悬在半空的匕首的握柄。Merlin收起了魔法，接着Arthur把匕首小心地放在了地上。  
       “你救了我，”他轻轻说着，转身看向Merlin。他把手搭在Merlin的胳膊上。“谢谢你。”  
       Merlin只能点点头作为回应，刚才惊魂一刻的恐惧这才涌了上来，他的肾上腺素还在飙升，但是他能感觉到Arthur的感激之情，Arthur活下来了，这让他感到温暖和安心。  
       晚些时候，国王过来跟他谈话。  
       “我很高兴看到你履行了自己的职责，证明了你是一个忠诚的仆人。”国王停顿了一下，然后补充道：“记住，如果Arthur出了什么事，你的脑袋也不保了。”  
       Merlin想告诉他，自己不是因为怕死才救了Arthur的——他想说，即使自己没有戴着这个颈圈，他还是会做出同样的事。但是他知道，Uther不会相信。

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

  
       那个夏天，Morgana有了一个新女仆，名叫Gwen。一开始，她好像有点害怕Merlin，不过慢慢也跟他熟络了起来。  
       “这个不能用魔法吗？”某天晚上，Gwen正在为Merlin缝上衣的时候这样问道。他们盘着腿，坐在Merlin的床上。Morgana和Arthur在跟国王吃晚餐。  
       “我试过一次，”Merlin坦白。“但是效果不太好。”  
       “那Edwin都教你些什么呀？”  
       Merlin耸耸肩，他不想讨论跟着Edwin上的那些课。“大多都是能在战场上帮助Arthur的咒语。”  
       “那可真糟糕。我是说，帮助Arthur当然是件好事，”Gwen赶忙补充道。“但是我感觉，你肯定能用魔法做很多美好的事的。比如治疗疾病，或者创造一些东西。但是可能你没办法做这些。我只见过跟随骑士们的巫师，他们也都是辅佐打仗的。”  
       那天更晚的时候，Arthur回来泡了个澡，他总喜欢让Merlin时不时施个魔法来保持水温。  
       “Arthur，”Merlin靠在床边说，“如果——如果我试着练习一些新咒语，你会介意吗？我指的是Edwin不知道的那些咒语。”  
       “不介意啊，”Arthur睡意朦胧地回答。“什么样的咒语呢？”  
       “是——是可以帮助人们的咒语。比如他们受伤了或者生病了什么的，我就可以帮他们。”Merlin看着地面。“Edwin只教我怎么去杀戮。”  
       “可是你也知道， _将来_ 我们是要一起上战场的。”  
       “我知道，但是我——我不想做一个只会杀戮的人。”Merlin快速讲完了这句话。  
       Arthur看了他一眼，然后又把脑袋靠在浴桶边上。“我觉得这个主意非常好。”  
       Merlin开始自己探索。他会仔细询问御医Gaius他们碰到的每一种治疗方法。后来有一天，Gaius来看望Merlin，他的手里拿着一本厚厚的书。“我觉得这个可能对你有帮助，Merlin。”Gaius说，Merlin翻开书，发现里面写满了咒语。既有用来战斗的咒语，也有用来治疗疾病、创造事物和滋养生命的咒语。

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

  
       在Merlin十六岁的时候，他的颈圈已经显得有点紧了。他和Arthur都长大了不少，但是Merlin依然很瘦弱，而Arthur的体格却非常健壮——这可引起了Merlin不小的嫉妒心。都怪他们的羁绊，Arthur知道Merlin在嫉妒，所以每当他穿衣服的时候，或者随手挽出一个剑花的时候，Arthur总会嘲笑Merlin，而Merlin只能皱皱眉，然后移开视线。  
       “该给他做一个新的颈圈了。”某天，Uther说道，他把手指贴在了Merlin的脖子上。Merlin不由自主地退开来，Uther对着他冷冷一笑。  
       Gaius给Merlin制作了一副安眠药剂，可以在换颈圈时让Merlin失去知觉。晚些时候，Merlin醒了过来，他发现自己已经回到了床上，但是脑袋昏昏沉沉，还有点恶心。他缓缓抬手摸向颈间，抚摸着新的颈圈，还有那熟悉的如尼文。  
       一阵沙沙的声音响起，他转过头，看到Arthur坐在了自己身边。  
       “嘿，”Arthur轻声说，他伸手把Merlin额前的发丝拨开。“你感觉怎么样？”  
       “还好。”  
       “晚餐我给你留了一些糕点，”Arthur说道。“是你的最爱——有杏仁的那种。”

  
v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

  
       新的颈圈和手镯之间也有一根锁链，但是必要时可以进行拆卸。Arthur有时候会拆掉，有时候不拆。Uther要求，在正式宫廷活动的场合下必须佩戴上锁链，所以几周后，在一次欢迎贵族使者团来访的宴会上，Arthur和Merlin两人就由这锁链连接在了一起。  
       Merlin跪在Arthur的椅子旁边，他穿着一件崭新的深红色亚麻上衣，面料十分精美。他知道自己正在受人围观——他不仅是Uther权力的证明，对于那些可能会密谋反叛国王的人来说，他还是Uther释放出的恐吓信号——他厌恶这种感觉。  
       “我听说你的巫师格外强大，”一位贵族对着Arthur说。“让他给我们施点魔法，也许能助助兴。”  
       Merlin僵住了。他才不要像一条受过训练的狗一样，做些把戏供人取乐。  
       “我不会在这种闲事上滥用Merlin的能力。”Arthur回答，他用手指轻抚着Merlin的头发，安抚着他，他理解Merlin的感受。  
       第二天，外面下起了雨，Arthur和Merlin只能待在城堡内，他们两个人去到一条无人的走廊，Merlin施了魔法，让两套盔甲开始对打起来。“难道 _这_ 就不是闲事了吗？”  
       “不是，我们是在学习，呃，实战演示。”Arthur一本正经地回答，接着，他拿起之前从厨房强行带出来的麦芽酒，喝了一大口，掩住了唇边的笑意。

  
v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

  
       他们十七岁的时候，Arthur第一次参加了比武，并且取得了胜利。当对方骑士的剑距离Arthur的脑袋只差分毫的时候，当Arthur摔倒之后堪堪躲闪开来的时候，Merlin只能待在原地，还得忍住出手相助的冲动，这简直太折磨他了。  
       “我必须得靠自己赢得比武，Merlin。如果人们认为是你帮助我赢得比赛，他们是不会尊重我的。”  
       所以Merlin只能跪在那里看着，内心满是不安和担忧，而此刻拉着他锁链的人是Uther，让他的这种情绪又加重了几分。  
       比武结束后，Arthur面色通红，大汗淋漓，周围的人群都在为他疯狂欢呼，而Uther仅仅对着他的儿子点了点头，就好像这一切都是理所当然一样。  
       等到Arthur重新戴上手镯时，Merlin感受到了他的失望和伤心。他们回到Arthur的帐篷，Merlin开始给他脱盔甲。Arthur本来是有一个男仆的，不过Merlin已经学会了如何为Arthur穿戴和脱卸盔甲，所以当他们在外比赛时，Merlin就可以代劳。  
       “好吧，我承认，”Merlin说。“你确实是我认识的最棒的剑士。”他将所有感情都集中于自豪和钦佩，这样Arthur就可以感受到他的心情了。  
       Arthur什么话都没说，不过他对着Merlin露出了一个感激的微笑。

  
v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

  
       两个月后，Arthur第一次吻了他。  
       他们本来在外面打猎，结果突然下起了暴雨，所以他们只好停下来扎营。在之前，如果他们打猎的时候下雨的话，Arthur常常会要求Merlin施法让雨停下，重新把艳阳高照的好天气变回来。不过Merlin总是会拒绝。  
       “就为了让你在战利品里多加一头野猪？我才不会这样擅自干扰天气呢。”他对Arthur说。  
       Arthur通常会努力强迫Merlin施魔法，但是Merlin都能抵挡得住——这是他可以成功反抗Arthur命令的少数情况之一。他怀疑这是因为Arthur自己也知道，他的要求又任性又孩子气。不过Arthur是绝对不会承认的。每当他命令失败的时候，他都会生好几天的闷气，Merlin非常讨厌这样的日子——他不喜欢在他们的羁绊中感受到愤怒和冷漠。  
       不过这一次，Arthur对于这场雨什么意见都没提。他示意Merlin不要说话，然后领着他从帐篷后面溜出去，躲开了骑士们敏锐的目光，接着两人钻到了树林里。Arthur并不会经常像这样躲开跟在他身后的那一串人——比如侍臣们、骑士们，还有国王本人。  
       他们静静地走在林中，周身都是湿润的松木气息，只有雨滴打在树叶上的啪嗒声会打破宁静。他们走到了溪边，溪岸长满了苔藓，周围杂草丛生，Arthur拉着Merlin钻进了灌木丛。他们趴在地上，看着雨滴落入溪水，掀起涟漪。  
       “给我施些魔法吧。”Arthur轻声说。  
       Merlin想了一会，然后放松下来，让魔法从自己身体内奔涌而出，渗入他们身边的湿润土地。在他们的上方，落在叶子上的雨滴开始散发出金色的光芒。光芒继续向外散发，溪水深处都开始闪耀起来，水面的波纹也在熠熠生辉。  
       Arthur伸出手，把手指伸进了闪耀的溪水中。  
       Merlin的咒语坚持不了太久。他大口喘息着收起了魔法，光芒逐渐散去，只留下了重新变回黯淡的溪水。  
       Arthur叹了口气，然后扭头看向Merlin。Merlin感受得到Arthur对他的爱意，其中还掺杂着一点点惊奇，但是什么都比不过Arthur对他的保护欲，像涌动的暗流，一直都存在于Arthur的心里。接着，Arthur倾身向前，双唇与Merlin的唇相遇。

  
v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

  
       他们都不曾提起那个吻。Arthur对待Merlin的态度没有任何不同，Merlin也依然能感受到Arthur内心不曾动摇的温暖和爱意。这让Merlin感到困惑，不过最终他想，那可能只是Arthur一时兴起，以后不会再发生了。  
       几个月过去了，忽然在某一天，他们又吻了一次。那次，他们正在一起训练，Arthur正在练习一边允许Merlin使用魔法，一边还要集中精力在战斗上。他们在一起待了这么久，配合自然默契无间，Arthur把对手的剑击落，同时Merlin施出火咒，在地面留下了一大片焦黑的圆形印记。Uther也在观战，他对着Arthur赞赏地点了点头。Arthur在得到他父亲的关注和赞赏之后，心情总是会变得很好，他内心翻涌的欢愉让Merlin也挂上了微笑。等到他们回到Arthur的房间时，Arthur的一只胳膊环上了Merlin的肩头，然后吻了他——蜻蜓点水般刷过了他的唇。Merlin愣在了原地，而Arthur只是轻轻摇了摇他的肩膀，然后示意Merlin帮自己脱掉盔甲。  
       几周过后的某日，Arthur静静走进Merlin的房间，坐在了他的小床上。Merlin正趴在床上看书，看到Arthur进来，他立即把书推到一边，坐起身来，朝着Arthur那边挪了挪。虽然Arthur没有带手镯，但是Merlin也能看得出来，Arthur不开心。他并不知道为什么——也许是跟Uther吵架了，或者是Arthur又犯了什么根本没人注意到的小错误，Arthur总是会因为这样的事而自责好几天。  
       他们没有讲话，只是静静坐在一起。过了一会，Arthur叹了口气，然后扭过头看向Merlin。  
       “你还好吗？”Merlin问道。  
       Arthur点点头，然后倾身，在Merlin的脸颊落下一个轻柔的吻，正好吻在了他的耳边。然后Arthur站起身，戴上了手镯。“走吧——今天下午，我要跟一些守卫一起去下城区巡逻。”  
       Merlin跌撞地跟在Arthur身后，他还能感觉得到Arthur留在自己皮肤上的炙热气息。他不知道Arthur为什么要这么做，但是无论原因是什么，Merlin都不想叫停。只有Arthur会这样充满爱意地触碰他，Merlin发现，自己已经开始渴望这样出其不意的温情时刻。  
       很不幸，他的渴望不止于单纯的接吻。他想要与Arthur肌肤相亲，他想象着自己的手指和唇舌在Arthur的胸膛游移，他想要听到Arthur发出的那些声音。但是Merlin不敢尝试，他害怕Arthur会拒绝他，把他推开，然后对他说，他之前都不是认真的，说他并不想要 _那样做_ 。所以Merlin努力控制着自己脱缰的想象力，等到只剩他一个人时才会继续幻想，这样Arthur就不会感受到他的渴望了。

  
v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

  
       一天，Merlin躺在床上，盯着墙上那些熟悉的石块，脑海里想着Arthur。他幻想自己正缓缓脱去Arthur的上衣，Arthur的呼吸变得急促起来，忽然，Arthur本人真的出现了。Merlin吓了一跳，他连忙坐起身，面颊通红。但是Arthur接下来的话完全打断了他的旖旎遐思。  
       “有个巫师要被处决了，国王命令你前去观刑。”Arthur快速套上手镯和锁链。“跟我来。”  
       随着时间推移，Camelot逮捕的巫师也越来越少。但是如果一个男巫被证明法力不够强大，无法加以利用的话，他将会立即得到处决。而任何女巫，无论法力强弱，都会被处死。Merlin不知道这到底是为什么——只能猜想是与Uther对魔法的痛恨有关。每当有巫师被处决时，Uther总会让所有被驯养的巫师前来观刑——眼前就是活生生的例子，他们将会看到，如果Uther不想让他们继续活下去，认为死亡是他们更好的归宿的话，结果会是什么样的。  
       Merlin跪在Arthur身边，听着那个男人的哭泣和哀求，内心的恐惧和愤怒已经开始翻腾。守卫推了那个男人一把，让他跪下，逼他把脑袋放在行刑台上。刽子手举起了斧头，Merlin没办法看下去了—— _他看不下去_ ——他把脸埋在Arthur的腿上，紧紧闭上了双眼。  
       他们在回房间的路上看到了Morgana，她脸色苍白，愤怒至极，Merlin看到还有人也在乎这件事，还有人也认为这样做是错误的，这让他不禁开口。  
       “那个人什么都没做，”他低声对Arthur说。“他没有伤害任何人。他甚至都没有足够的法力去威胁到别人。这样做是不对的——”  
       Arthur猛然转身，他紧紧抓住锁链，把Merlin一把拽了过来。“你不可以质疑国王的决定，”他说，Merlin感受到了一阵尖锐的、仿若针扎似的愤怒，还有苦涩的羞耻感，这感觉强烈到Merlin不由自主地向后退缩。“你明白吗？”  
       “明白了，殿下。”Merlin哽咽着开口。Arthur盯着他看了好一会，嘴唇紧紧抿成了一条线，然后他转身，拉上Merlin，继续向前走去。

  
v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

  
       冬至过后，国王把Arthur和Merlin一同召唤到了自己面前。“我接到线报称，Odin计划再次入侵我们的西界，”Uther说道。“如果这样下去，等到春天，他们将会追捕我们的前哨，蚕食我们的领地。这一次，我计划把他一举歼灭。”他打量着Arthur，目光坚定。“我决定让你来带领军队。”  
       Arthur直起腰版。“是，陛下。”  
       “你是个技巧娴熟的斗士，Arthur，现在该是你领兵打仗的时候了。”Uther的目光扫到了Merlin。“我们对待你的巫师极尽仁慈，现在也该是他做出回报的时候了。”  
       Arthur开始长时间地讨论战略战术，研究地图，制定战斗计划。他不是在室内与军师密谈，就是在户外训练骑士，检查装备。Arthur从没有表现出不安，连提都不曾提过，但是Merlin能感觉得到他的紧张；这份情绪在Merlin的心中回荡，同时也因为Merlin自己的不安而愈演愈烈。  
       某天晚上，他们都坐在了壁炉旁边——Arthur陷在椅子里，而Merlin正倚在他身边——两个人都疲惫至极，但是始终还能感觉得到那种紧绷情绪。Merlin知道Arthur是如何处理紧张的——在过去的两天内，他都听到了Arthur和某个女仆在床上的动静。这种事之前也发生过几次，Merlin总会用枕头蒙住自己的脑袋，尽力去忽略它。但是这一次，他静静躺在黑暗中，倾听着一切，感受着嫉妒——不是嫉妒Arthur，而是嫉妒那个女仆。他从没有——从没有人想要对他做这种事，人们或是害怕，或是厌恶着他的魔法，从没有人会愿意跟他往这方面发展。但是也许Arthur——也许Arthur _真的_ 想要他。也许那些亲吻真的意味着什么。  
       坐在Arthur身边，Merlin的渴望已经 _不能自已_ 。他忍不下去了，于是，他将自己的手缓缓放在了Arthur的大腿上。他屏住呼吸，手指一寸寸向上，在Arthur的裤子上游移着。他感觉到Arthur绷紧了肌肉，于是抬起头来。Arthur正低头看着他。Merlin把自己的手又往上挪了一寸。  
       Arthur猛地倒吸一口气。“Merlin？”  
       Merlin跪起身，双眼一直望着Arthur。他的手指擦过Arthur的腹股沟，Arthur挺直身子，喘息起来。  
       “求你，”Merlin喃喃道。他用手揉着Arthur，感觉到Arthur立刻硬了起来。“求你，让我来。”  
       Arthur吞咽了一下。“Merlin，不要——不要因为你的身份而——我是说，你知道我绝对不会要求你——”  
       “我知道。”Merlin努力放松下来，他努力让自己的欲望，自己的 _需求_ 涌现出来，这样Arthur就能感觉得到了。  
       Arthur喘息着，打开了双腿。  
       Merlin挪了个位置，跪在了Arthur双腿之间。他满脸通红，嘴唇发干，手指颤抖着与Arthur的裤带纠缠在了一起。等到他终于把Arthur的阴茎掏出来后，他缓缓地触碰着它，用手指把它轻轻圈了起来，Arthur发出了一声压抑的呻吟。Merlin的血液在耳后奔涌，他感觉自己无比笨拙。他舔了舔嘴唇，然后倾身向前，濡湿了Arthur的阴茎顶部。他一口含了下去，结果被呛到了，于是又退了出来。  
       Merlin感觉到Arthur压抑着欲望，正努力向他传递着安抚的情绪。Arthur松开一只紧抓着椅子的手，手指微微颤抖着梳进Merlin的发间，催促他再次向前。  
       欲望已经满溢。Merlin能感觉到Arthur的欲望，他知道Arthur也能感觉到他的——他们的感受相互哺育，创造出双倍的激情。激情在他们两人之间回荡，势不可挡。Merlin勉强找到了节奏，吸得更加用力了一点。他自己的欲望已经硬到发痛，但是他没法把手指从Arthur的腿上移开，他顾不上抚慰自己。  
       “Merlin——我要——”接着Arthur便达到了高潮，他的臀部不自觉地往前挺动，而Arthur汹涌而至的快感也淹没了Merlin，他闷哼一声，也跟着达到了巅峰。Merlin瘫软下去，努力平稳呼吸，他擦去了溢出唇角的Arthur的精液。快感让他的思绪昏沉，四肢无力。他把头靠在Arthur的腿上，浑身乏力。  
       “ _天啊_ 。”Arthur虚弱地咕哝着。  
       思绪空白的时刻过去后，Merlin感觉到Arthur在拉扯他的锁链。他任由自己被拉起，接着就靠在了Arthur的胸口，Arthur的胳膊环住了他的身体。他的嘴唇找到了Arthur的。这个湿吻缠绵至极，却也存在着犹疑，他们两个人掩藏的那些感情忽然都袒露了出来。最后是Merlin先退开的，他把头靠在Arthur的脖颈边，只想一直被这样抱着。他们就这样待了很久，呼吸渐渐平缓，两个人都仔细凝视着，倾听着，并且铭记着对方的每个动作，每声叹息。  
       当晚，Arthur把Merlin带到了自己的床上。他不停地抚摸着Merlin，就好像他已经渴望了许久，所以在尽力抓紧这每一秒钟，生怕这样的机会转瞬即逝。他爱抚着Merlin的小腹，手掌在Merlin的胸膛和肩膀摩挲，指尖描摹着Merlin的脸颊，拇指磨蹭着Merlin的腕骨。火花似的快感随着Arthur的动作在Merlin的身体流淌，他们之间的连接依然强烈，毫无掩饰。最终Merlin拉住了Arthur的手。  
       “我不能——不要了——现在不行。以后吧，我保证。”他吻了Arthur，表示他说的是真心话。  
       Arthur点点头，Merlin转过身，背对Arthur。Arthur伸出一只胳膊，把Merlin拥向自己怀里。

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

  
       次日清晨，Merlin闷哼一声，悠悠转醒。他挪动了一下身体，不由呻吟出声，这才反应过来Arthur正在抚摸他的阴茎。他睁开双眼，看到Arthur用一边胳膊肘撑起了身体，正微笑着低头看向自己。  
       “你抢走了整条毯子，”Arthur说。“还在我的枕头上流口水。我还没有习惯跟人一起睡在一张床上呢。”  
       “我也不习惯，”Merlin回应道，竭力忍住了一声喘息。“但是我—— _啊_ ——更喜欢你的床。”  
       “那很好啊。”Arthur倾身给了他一个吻。“因为我计划让你一直留在这里。”他手上的速度慢了下来，Merlin不满地咕哝着，把自己的手也伸了下去，催促Arthur加快动作。  
       “这次，Merlin，”Arthur抓住Merlin的手，轻斥一声。“我不想结束得太快。昨天晚上我们连一分钟都没撑住。”  
       “但是——”  
       “不行。乖，听话。”Arthur把Merlin的双臂推向了头顶，昨晚他们太意乱情迷，所以忘记了卸下锁链，现在，Arthur直接用链子捆住了Merlin的手腕。锁链并不是很紧——如果Merlin愿意，他就可以挣脱出来——但是他发现自己并不愿意挣脱。一想到要把自己交给Arthur，Merlin的小腹都绷紧了，他的阴茎也在Arthur的手中弹动了一下。  
       “这样好多了。”Arthur喃喃道。他弯下身子，开始在Merlin的颈圈处印下无数热吻。Merlin不住地呻吟出声。  
       Arthur抬起头，笑着看向Merlin。“喜欢我这样做，是不是？”他又埋下头，这一次舔向了Merlin的脖子，还伴随着轻轻啃咬。Merlin扭动身体，挺动着自己的臀部，试图增加在阴茎上摩擦的力度。  
       终于，Arthur给了他高潮，Merlin无力地倒在枕头上，重重地喘息着。“真美，”Arthur呢喃着，蹭了蹭Merlin的脖颈，沿着Merlin的下颌线印下一串亲吻。“我美丽的小鸟。”[1]原句为“my lovely little bird”，大家自行感受→_→  
       Merlin伸长脖子看向Arthur。“你刚刚说我是你的小鸟？”  
       Arthur的脸变得通红，他开始向后退开。Merlin立即将一只手挣脱出来，拉住了他的胳膊。“我不介意。”Merlin静静说道。  
       Arthur定定地看了他一会，然后报以一声叹息，他把自己坚硬的阴茎顶到了Merlin的腿上。Merlin主动靠了过去，Arthur拉起Merlin的手，放进了自己的口中，将他的每根手指都吮吸了一遍，最后还舔了舔他的手掌。等到整只手都完全润湿以后，Merlin包裹住Arthur的阴茎，缓缓揉搓，手指挑弄着渗出汁液的顶端。高潮来临时，Arthur不由自主地呻吟出声，他拿过枕头，将所有的声音都埋入其中。  
       “不过，我个头比你高。”事后，Merlin搂着Arthur说道。  
       “就算高，也只不过高半英寸而已。”Arthur反驳道，Merlin哈哈大笑，既开心又满足。[2]半英寸大概比一厘米多一点。  
       但是，在他们准备离开Arthur房间的时候，Arthur伸手拉住了Merlin的胳膊。他的表情十分严肃。“Merlin——不能让别人知道我们的事。我父亲——国王如果知道了，他会认为这说明你在——你在腐化我，他会觉得你对我的影响太大了。”他移开视线，下巴紧紧绷成了一条线。Merlin感觉到了Arthur的情绪很不好，他不开心，心中还有着深深的愧疚。每当Arthur与他的父亲意见不合时，这种情绪都会涌现出来。[3]corrupt有使……堕落的意思，不过在这里我更喜欢用腐♂化→_→  
       “我知道。我懂。”Merlin对他说。

  
v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

  
       他们已经努力小心行事了，但是每当Arthur看向Merlin时，Merlin的脸上总会不自觉地展露笑意。每当他们触碰到彼此时，总会比平时流连更久。  
       这就足够了——足够引起国王的注意了。  
       在军队准备从Camelot出发的前一日，Hairud出现在了Merlin的房间。他已经有很久都没有出现在Merlin周围了。Arthur知道Merlin有多讨厌这个男人，所以他一直都在努力让他们两个离得远远的。Hairud拿起手镯，把Merlin带到了大厅， 然后将他一把推倒在地，让Merlin跪在了Uther面前。Merlin盯着地面，努力平复着狂乱的心跳。  
       接着是一段漫长的沉默。“这些年来，我儿子已经跟你形成了强有力的羁绊，”终于，Uther开口说道。“你曾经救过他。证明了你的忠诚。”然后是一次停顿。“我希望这不会……让你觉得你还能造成比这更大的影响。”  
       “没有，陛下。没有。我——我从没有擅自行事。”Merlin辩解着。  
       “永远不要以为，我会忘记你是个什么东西，”国王继续说道。“别以为我会忘记魔法有多邪恶，而你拥有作恶的能力。看着我。”Uther命令道，Merlin不得不抬起头来。  
       “你与王子如此亲密，让我有些担心。万一你给他吹些什么风，让他起来造反也说不定呢。”  
       “求您了，陛下。我绝不会——绝不会这样做。”Merlin的声音不可自抑地颤抖起来。“我发誓，我不会的。”  
       Uther久久凝视着他。“我需要你的证明。”他说，然后对着Hairud点了点头。  
       剧痛从Merlin的身体爆发开来。他想忍住尖叫，但是根本做不到，他倒在了地上。疼痛一直在持续，等到它终于停下来时，Merlin的意识已经开始涣散，黑暗正在侵蚀而来。他动不了，只能躺在原地，脸颊贴着石头地面，大口喘息。  
       Uther蹲在他身边。“向我发誓，你不会密谋让我的儿子造反。”  
       “我——我发誓。”Merlin的嗓音嘶哑破碎。“我发誓。我是忠诚的，陛下。求求您……求求您相信我。”  
       “我相信你对Arthur是忠诚的。”国王站起身来。“我想这应该就够了。但是如果让我察觉到有什么变化——我一定会让你恨不得一死了之的。”他对着Hairud点点头。“把他带走。”  
       Merlin几乎不能行走，等到了他的房间门口，Hairud将他推了进去，Merlin直接摔倒在了地板上。等到Arthur回来时，看到的就是这样一幅景象。  
       “Merlin？天哪，怎么回事？”Arthur轻轻给他翻了个身，搀着他到了床上。“谁干的？”  
       “Hairud。”  
       “我告诉过他离你远点的，”Arthur愤怒地说。“是不是有人——是不是——是不是国王命令他这么做的？”  
       “是的。但是，Arthur——”  
       但是已经迟了；Arthur已经大步流星地踏出了房间。  
       他离开了好久。Merlin躺在床上，想着可能会发生的事，满心忧惧。终于，他听到Arthur房间的门响了，几秒钟后，Arthur就出现在了Merlin面前。他的面色苍白，但是看上去稍微冷静了一点。  
       “我叫人给你准备洗澡水去了，”Arthur一边走过来，一边说道。“Gaius也带着能缓解疼痛的药剂来了。”他拉起Merlin的手，紧紧攥住。  
       “你——你父亲那边怎么样了？”  
       “他已经相信了你是忠诚的。还有，我也是忠诚的，”Arthur苦涩地补充道。“我说得很清楚，就像你的职责是保护我一样，保护你也同样是我的职责。”他看着Merlin。“没有人能再伤害你了。我保证。”  
       Merlin吞咽一下，靠在了Arthur身边，Arthur伸出胳膊拥住了他。  
       “我不是出于责任感才保护你的，你知道吧。”Merlin喃喃低语。  
       “我知道。我对你——也是一样。我——你是我的 _朋友_ ——以及——以及——”  
       Merlin吻住了他，无需言语，就能懂得。

  
v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

  
       在一个暖风和煦的春日，他们第一次碰上了Odin的军队。他们用了两周时间到达那里，但他们的马车陷入了泥沼，同时侦察兵报告说，Odin在边境地区抓捕无辜平民，大肆烧杀抢掠。  
       Merlin看向Arthur。Arthur身着全套铠甲，自豪地骑在马上，从头到脚都是王子的样子，一个十足的指挥官。虽然他看上去无畏而自信，但是当然，Merlin能够察觉得到在那表面之下掩藏的事实——Arthur只是一个十九岁的男孩，他非常不安。  
       “准备好了吗？”Arthur问他。  
       Merlin点点头。“准备好了。”  
       “好。”Arthur做了一次深呼吸。“你知道要做什么。”他转身面向他们身边的骑士们。“Leon骑士，下令进攻。”  
       Merlin开始调动自己的魔法。狂风自平地而起，斗篷猎猎作响，树枝被风裹挟着抛向天际。在他们头顶，黑云逐渐聚集，雨滴噼里啪啦地落下来，击打在Arthur的盔甲上，叮当作响。  
       喊杀声四起，第一波骑兵飞驰而出，冲向了Odin的长矛兵阵。  
       “就现在，Merlin！”Arthur大喊。  
       Merlin利用魔法的力量，将闪电从天空中撕裂，将它掷向了Odin的先头部队。雨越下越大。虽然他们的位置在山顶上，但Merlin感觉自己都能闻到焦土的味道。他一次又一次地击向敌军。  
       “他们的弓兵！”Arthur厉声喝道。Merlin咬紧牙关，集中精力，凭空幻化出火焰，尽可能地烧向正冲他们而来的箭雨。箭矢在飞来的途中便燃烧了起来，最终化为了灰烬，纷纷扬扬地撒在了战场上，此刻两方军队的战争正处在白热化阶段。一些骑士也带了自己的巫师，但是没有人能使出Merlin这种水平的咒语。  
       “该死——我们的左翼要被冲破了。跟我来！”Arthur调转马头，飞驰而去，Merlin也紧随其后。  
       “等等，Arthur！”他大喊，但Arthur从马上一跃而下，拔出自己的剑，冲向前去，呼喊着士兵们跟上他。接着，他便消失在了长矛刀剑组成的血色战场之中。  
       只要某柄剑一刺，或者某一秒钟没留神，Arthur就会没命了——Merlin就要失去Arthur了。  
       Merlin的魔法倾泻而出。闪电劈下，分开了混战的人群。他能够感觉到Arthur，他能感觉到他的位置，他施放咒语，把一路上的士兵和骑士都掀翻，他只想去到Arthur身边。他之前从没有这样大肆运用过魔法，身体早就难以支撑了。眼前的战场渐渐模糊，只剩下一片金色的海洋，Merlin仅靠着魔法支撑他向前行进。他只有一个想法—— _保护他_ 。 _保护Arthur_ 。  
       “Merlin！”  
       他隐隐约约地意识到有人在喊他的名字。接着他感觉到了Arthur，Arthur正在他身边拼命抵抗，试图阻止狂乱而出的魔法力量。  
       “Merlin，住手！已经结束了！”  
       Arthur紧紧抓着他，摇晃着他的身体。“停下来！你会害死你自己的！”  
       Merlin的控制力慢慢苏醒，他们两个人都在魔法狂暴的力量下奋力挣扎。忽然，魔法停止暴动，回到了Merlin的体内。他眨眨眼，慢慢看清了Arthur的脸颊——沾染着血迹，却无比苍白。  
       “永远不许这样做了，”Arthur喘着粗气。“永远不许！”  
       Merlin想要回答，但是却说不出话。他趔趄着向前倒去，黑暗笼罩了一切。

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

  
       他醒过来，发现自己正躺在帐篷里Arthur的床上。天色已晚，桌上烛火摇曳，Arthur正趴在桌上小憩，身下还压着一张羊皮纸。  
       Merlin想要坐起身来，但发现自己连抬胳膊的力气都没有。  
       Arthur听到他的动静，立马冲过来，半跪在了床边。他伸手梳理着Merlin的发丝。“你感觉怎么样？”  
       “好饿。”Merlin的肚子适时地发出了一声闷响。  
       “对哦。”Arthur的脸上露出了一个宽慰的笑容。“我去给你拿点吃的。”不过他并没有立即动身，他轻轻抚摸着Merlin的头发，另一只手拉住了Merlin缩在毯子里的手。“我感觉你想偷偷溜走呢。”他轻声低语。  
       “我只是——我那时候以为 _你_ 会死。毕竟你就那样直接冲进了战场里。”Merlin吞咽了一下，抬眼盯着天花板，他回想起了那一刻的恐惧。  
       Arthur吻了吻他的嘴角。“Odin的人都掉头逃跑了。明天我们计划追击他们。保证他再也不敢来侵犯Camelot。”  
       Merlin吃过饭之后，又一次睡着了，他只在Arthur爬上床睡到他身边时短暂清醒了一会。到了次日清晨，他感觉自己好多了，只是身上还有点没力气。他坚持要Arthur允许他去看望伤员。  
       “我能 _帮助_ 他们，Arthur。求你了。”  
       “你要真想去就去吧，”Arthur比较犹豫，不过最终还是同意了。“但是不要太拼命。”  
       当他们走出帐篷时，Merlin才看到战后的惨状。大地在闪电的袭击下已经变成焦土。到处都是横陈的尸体，很多人都是从空中直接摔下来的，遗体都横七竖八地堆在一起。头顶上，不少乌鸦还在盘旋。空气中满是死亡和伤痛的气息。  
       伤员数量极多，一些人在痛苦地哭叫，还有一些人因为过于虚弱，已经濒临死亡，再也无力发声了。Merlin走到第一个人身边——这是一个步兵，他的大腿上有一道深深的伤口——而这个人立马瑟缩起来。“殿下，求您开恩！我从没有做什么——”  
       “没事的，”Arthur说道。“Merlin可以帮你。我保证，他只是想尝试治好你。”  
       Merlin跪倒在地，把手伸到伤口上方，口中喃喃念着咒语。那个男人害怕地闭上了双眼，但睁开眼后，却发现伤口已经愈合在了一起，顿时震惊无比，同时，伤口处显现出感染迹象的红线也已经消失不见了。“你还是需要好好休息，”Merlin告诉他。“这条腿暂时不要使太大力气。”  
       男人用手抚摸着腿上淡色的伤疤。“谢-谢谢你，”他结结巴巴地说，双眼依旧充满了惊奇。  
       Arthur扶着Merlin站起来。“我害死了多少人？”Merlin倚靠着Arthur的肩膀，低声问道。  
       “我们都杀过人，”Arthur回答。“但是你刚刚救了一个。记住这点就好，Merlin。”

  
v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

       第二天，他们遇到了很多村民——他们都是被Odin的手下从家中驱逐出来的。他们看上去既惊恐又疲倦，有些人还受了伤，很多人都身无分文，流离失所。Merlin尽最大努力帮助着这些人们。他为他们疗伤，还会为孩子们变出色彩鲜亮的小鸟，让他们可以暂时忘记忧愁，开怀大笑。他在做这些的时候，能感觉到Arthur正在看着自己，他从他们的羁绊中感受到了骄傲，以及深深的眷恋。还有一种新的感情，它比其他感情都要强烈，就像一束绚烂的光芒。

       一开始，Merlin并不是很明白那种感情是什么，但是某天晚上，他们两人一起躺在Arthur的帐篷里，他忽然就懂了。Arthur在Merlin的身边，看着昏昏欲睡的他。Merlin感觉到了那种感情，于是睁开双眼望向Arthur。Arthur微微一笑，当他的视线与Merlin的相交时，Merlin意识到，Arthur爱上了自己。他很早就知道Arthur爱自己，但是这是不一样的，现在这种感觉要比原来深刻很多。它超越了欲望，超越了友谊。  
       “睡吧。”Arthur喃喃道，他躺了下来，盖上毯子。很快，Arthur的呼吸变得绵长，但是Merlin没有睡，他想要珍藏这一时刻，他想将这份记忆铭记于怀，让它填满自己心底所有的孤寂与空虚。

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

  
       又是一次战争，又是一次胜利。他们进入了Odin的领地，追击着他的残余部队。这里的村民很质朴，但是他们却都赤贫如洗，绝望笼罩着所有人。Odin是个非常残暴的统治者，人们的税收负担极重，而那些距离他的城堡较远的村民几乎得不到任何救济。随着队伍渐渐深入，Arthur的脸色越来越凝重，于是他下达了死命令，任何人不得侵扰当地居民，如果有余粮，要全部分发给村民们。  
       Arthur将兵力分散开来，他派遣了一支小分队前往右翼，堵截住上山的道路，迫使Odin只能向北深入。他们在一个湖岸追上了Odin，将他的军队堵在了水边。Arthur派出信使，要求Odin投降。  
       “给他点颜色看看，让他知道继续抵抗是没有希望的。”Arthur对Merlin说，于是Merlin召唤了一阵狂风，湖水呼啸而起，筑成了一堵高高的水墙，只要Merlin愿意，洪水随时都能冲垮Odin的营帐。  
       信使在一小时内便回来了，带来了Odin同意会面的消息。Arthur与Merlin一起前去，Merlin坐在了Arthur身边，Odin不安地望了他一眼。Arthur要求，Odin除了投降以外，还要把东边的一大块领土划分出去。  
       “那块地不值钱，”Odin抗议道。“你要它做什么？那里的人几乎连活都活不下去，整天都在为生计挣扎。”  
       “这就是我想要它的原因。”Arthur回答道。  
       Odin投降了，他发誓再也不会侵犯Camelot。他解散了军队，龟缩回他的城堡里。Arthur开始准备返回Camelot，但是在此之前，他派出了骑兵，告诉那块割地的人们，他们现在隶属Pendragon的管辖，并且向他们保证，不久之后补给以及一位新的土地领主将会到达。  
       等他们回到Camelot时，他们胜利的消息早已传遍了全城。人们站在街道上，为Arthur夹道欢呼。国王立即召见了他们。他握住Arthur的手。“你做得很好，Arthur。我为你骄傲。非常骄傲。”  
       “谢谢你，父亲。”Arthur把Merlin拉到面前。“如果没有Merlin的帮助，我是不可能做到现在这样的。”  
       Uther转头看向他。“是的，我已经听说了你的巫师所做的事。他证明自己确实像我们想象的那样强大。”Uther转身回到王座上。“我同样也听到了其他传言。那些传言说，他曾使用魔法治疗伤员。”  
       Arthur点点头。“这是真的。”  
       “你对待这件事的态度已经表达得很清楚了，Arthur，”Uther的声音十分阴沉。“但是我要告诉你，小心点。以前也有人说过他们的魔法是用来治疗的，但是后来的事证明，他们能带来的只有痛苦与死亡。你身边的这个……东西，也不例外。”  
       Arthur把一只手放在Merlin的肩上。“我相信Merlin做这些事的初心是高尚的。我亲眼看到他治好了很多人。”  
      Uther皱眉。“那这件事暂且按下不提了。但是我警告你，Arthur——一旦我发现这个巫师伤害了我的国家里的任何一个人，你说再多也救不了他。”

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

  
       回到Camelot是一件令人开心的事，因为Merlin又见到了Gwen，Gaius还有Morgana，还能洗个澡，换上干净的衣服，但是Uther不信任他，对他的态度依然无比轻蔑，这困扰着Merlin，浇灭了他兴奋的情绪。  
       “你现在好闻多了，”Arthur把Merlin拉进自己怀里，开口说道。“本来我都计划好了，如果我们再路过一条河，我一定会命令你跳进去洗个澡。”  
       “你那时候闻上去也一样糟糕。”Merlin用胳膊肘捅了一下Arthur的肋骨作为反击。Arthur气恼地收紧了怀抱。  
       Merlin叹口气，头靠上Arthur的肩膀，目不转睛地盯着墙面。虽然他治好了那么多士兵和骑士，但是有时候，他们还是会流露出不信任他的神色，就像Uther那样。在他们行军的时候，到了晚上，如果Merlin和Arthur一起坐在篝火边，所有人都会笼上一层尴尬的沉默。只有Merlin离开之后，大家才会继续说说笑笑。  
       “嘿，”Arthur轻声说道。“没事的。”他的手指抚摸着Merlin的颈圈。  
       Merlin浑身一颤，忽然感到一阵性冲动。他转过身，追寻着Arthur的唇，他想要更多——他想要更多证明，他想确信Arthur在乎他，保护他，爱他。  
       Arthur急切地回应着这个吻，他的手指从Merlin的上衣下摆滑进去，触摸到了温暖的肌肤。Merlin拉扯着Arthur向床那边走去。他们一边接吻，一边试图踢掉靴子，一路走得磕磕绊绊。Merlin的后膝碰到了床沿，他便顺势向后倒去，Arthur跟着跨坐在他的身上。Merlin脱下自己的上衣，把它丢到了一边。  
      “你想让我把你锁起来吗？”Arthur轻声询问道，他俯下身子，舔舐着Merlin的乳头。  
       Merlin一听到这个提议，便不由呻吟出声，他点点头。他喜欢稍微被控制的感觉，他喜欢让Arthur来掌控主动权。他知道Arthur也喜欢这个。因为这说明Merlin信任他，可以放心地把自己全部交给他。  
       Arthur往床头板上安了一个钩子，这样他们睡觉的时候可以把手镯挂在上面。现在，他戴着手镯，锁链的另一端连着Merlin的颈圈，他把其中一个链节挂在了钩子上。锁链拉得并不是很紧，Merlin可以挪动一点，但是如果Arthur选择稍微后撤时，他是没办法坐起身来拉住Arthur的。  
       紧接着Arthur就向后退开了。他知道让Merlin躺在那儿看着自己慢慢脱掉衣服，却不能伸手触碰，这会让Merlin陷入疯狂的。Arthur就这样勾引着Merlin，最后Merlin的口中只能发出乞求的呻吟。Arthur笑了起来，他伸手解开Merlin的裤带，剥掉了他的裤子，Merlin已经变硬的阴茎便跳了出来。Arthur对着它轻轻吹了一口气，然后从底部舔了上去，在柱身留下一条湿润的痕迹。  
       “哦，天啊，”Merlin不住喘息。“还要——求你了，Arthur——我还要。”  
       “失去耐心了，是不是？”Arthur低喃着，他抛下Merlin的阴茎，重新爬回Merlin的身上，不停亲吻着他。“我的小鸟——这么好，这么美。”  
       “Arthur。”Merlin呜咽出声，他向上挺动身体，他们的阴茎磨蹭在了一起，他感受到了一阵灭顶的快感。  
       Arthur也不由呻吟出声，他微微退开一点。“把我的手指弄湿。”他把手指伸进了Merlin的口中，Merlin开始一根一根地吮吸。Arthur紧闭起双眼，呼吸越来越急促。  
       “好了，”最后Arthur轻喘着说道，他把手伸下去，快速撸动了几下Merlin的阴茎，然后继续向下，往Merlin体内伸进了一根手指。他用手指来回进出了几次，双眼一直盯着Merlin。“Merlin——我能不能——”Arthur深吸一口气。“你愿不愿意让我——让我要了你？”  
       此刻Merlin体内翻滚的情欲已经足够回答，但是他还是点了点头。“愿意。哦，天啊，我愿意，求你。”他们曾经用手指进入过彼此，但是仅此而已，他们还在尝试，还有一点点犹豫，还在慢慢学习如何抚慰对方的身体。  
       Arthur笨拙地在床边的柜子里摸索着一小瓶润滑油。Merlin等待着，期待着，呼吸都变得有些急促。他用一只手缠绕着铁链，防止自己伸手摸向腿间肿胀的阴茎。Arthur翻身回来吻上了他，接着催促Merlin转身趴下。“把腿分开。”Arthur的声音嘶哑。  
       Merlin照着Arthur的话，分开了双腿，他感到颈圈的铁链被轻轻扯了一下。  
       “就这样。”Arthur喃喃低语，他的双手在Merlin的背上游走，他总是这样，一有机会就要抚摸Merlin。接着，Arthur收回自己的手，把手指浸入润滑油中，然后重新把一根手指伸进Merlin体内，努力在它旁边加入第二根手指。  
       他们一直都控制着自己的欲望，不让它强烈到无法控制，但是很快，Merlin就失去了自控力，他感觉到Arthur的手指正在自己的体内搅弄着。他希望自己能多撑一会。他希望等到Arthur进入自己，填满自己以后再高潮。“快点。”他喘息着。  
       Arthur用三根手指在Merlin体内打着圈，他找到了那个点，Merlin的浑身传过一阵愉悦的战栗，他不由哭喊出声。接着，Arthur抽出手指，把Merlin拉起，让他跪趴在床上。Merlin感觉到Arthur的阴茎开始慢慢推进，他伸手捏住了床单。  
       Arthur的手抓着Merlin的臀部，慢慢向前挺进。Merlin感觉到了一点点不适，Arthur往里推的时候会有一种灼痛感，但是Arthur占有自己的美妙感胜过一切，Merlin的口中不断逸出恳求的呻吟。  
       Arthur开始浅浅顶撞，但是等Merlin开始主动向后配合他时，他便进入得越来越深，整个人都趴在了Merlin的背上。他伸出一只手抓着Merlin的肩膀，保持着这个姿势。  
       接下来，他们都沉浸在了美妙的律动中。Arthur一边向前挺动，一边伸手抚摸着Merlin的阴茎。  
       “ _就这样_ ，”Merlin呜咽着说。“Arthur——好舒服。”他努力撑了很久，最后实在忍不住了，全部射在了Arthur的手指上，接着整个人扑倒在了床上。  
       Arthur拉起他的臀部，继续大力挺动，然后身体一僵，便射进了Merlin体内。他拔出自己的阴茎，然后伸进一根手指，轻轻揉着红肿的洞口。Merlin咬着枕头，堵住了自己渴望的呻吟声，他的臀部还是在不自觉地抽搐着。  
       Arthur温柔地把他放倒在床上，伸手解下了锁链，然后轻轻趴在Merlin身上。Merlin扭过头，接受着Arthur的亲吻，Arthur舔弄着Merlin的颈圈，充满爱意。  
       “我的小鸟。”Arthur退开一点，直视着Merlin的双眼。“我——我——”  
       “我能感觉到，你知道的，”Merlin告诉他。“我能感觉到你爱我。”  
       Arthur的脸变得通红，他移开视线，但是Merlin伸出手，捧着Arthur的脸颊让他扭过头来。“你能感觉到吗？”Merlin问他。“因为我确实是这样的。我爱你。”  
       “哦，当然，”Arthur说，他把Merlin的手拉到自己唇边，在他的掌心印下一吻。“我感觉到了。我一直都能感觉到。”他温柔地说。

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

  
       Merlin二十一岁时，Arthur加冕称王。那年冬天，Uther病了，他的呼吸不畅，还在不停咳嗽。Gaius的药也没有起到太大作用。  
       Arthur花了大把时间陪在他父亲的身边，因为缺乏睡眠，他的眼底都是一片青黑。一天，他把Merlin也带了过去。  
       “你有办法吗？”Arthur绝望地问道。“你能帮他吗？”  
       Merlin低头看着Uther。国王陷入了断断续续的睡眠。他感觉到Arthur的恐慌与悲痛正在淹没自己。Merlin探向自己的魔法，试图施一道咒语，但接着却垂下了手。  
       “魔法不是什么都能治愈的。”他说。  
       Arthur闭上双眼。“如果可以，你会救他吗？”  
       “当然。”Merlin答道，但是他在犹豫，Arthur听出来了。  
       “你不会救他吗？你宁愿让他去死？”Arthur的呼吸急促，脸颊变得通红。  
       “他给我戴上了颈圈！”Merlin转过身，不看国王，他伸手握紧了床柱。“他伤害了我。他认为我没用——他觉得我是某种物品，而不是人！”  
       “他是我的 _父亲_ ！”Arthur也吼道。  
       “我知道！”Merlin低下头。“我会帮他的。但是我救不了他。他快要死了，Arthur——有时候这是没法改变的。”  
       Arthur瘫坐到了床边的椅子上。最终，他叫来Leon骑士，让他把Merlin带回自己的房间。  
       那晚，Arthur没有回来，次日清晨，Gwen过来告诉Merlin，Uther驾崩了。她告诉他，Arthur现在是国王了。  
       等到Merlin再见到Arthur时，两人之间的气氛变得十分微妙。Arthur疲惫地冲他笑了笑，但是没有说话。Merlin睡在Arthur的床上，但是他们只简单说了几句话，之后便一直保持着沉默，两人之间有了一种淡淡的距离感。最终，Merlin倾身过去，吻了吻Arthur，然后试着入睡。  
       在Arthur的加冕礼上，Leon骑士牵着Merlin的锁链。Arthur站起身来，面色苍白却无比镇定，他重复着君王的登基誓言。他父亲曾经戴过的王冠，如今戴在了他的头上，Arthur微微抬起下巴，一只手握住了剑柄。  
       第二天，Arthur叫来了Merlin。Merlin正打算下跪，但是Arthur摇了摇头，所以Merlin保持着站姿，微微垂头。他有点不安，有点紧张，他感觉到周围的侍臣和骑士都在看着自己。  
       Arthur站起身，走到了Merlin面前。Leon骑士递给Arthur手镯，但是Arthur并没有把它戴上。他解开了手镯上的锁链，然后将手镯丢到了一边。手镯叮当一声掉在地上，在一片沉默里显得无比刺耳。Merlin抬起头，对上了Arthur的目光。这是什么情况？他不再是Arthur的了吗？Arthur打算把他送给别人吗？Merlin的喉间涌上了无数狂乱的哀求，但是Arthur看着他，让他慢慢冷静了下来。  
       Arthur把Merlin颈圈的锁链也摘下来，丢在了地上。然后他伸出手，解开了颈圈。他慢慢将它从Merlin的脖颈摘下。“我信任你，”Arthur说。“我信任你，Merlin。”  
       他抬眼，环顾四周。“从今天开始，在我的国家，练习魔法不再是一种罪行。”他又看向Merlin。“其他人也会得到释放。”  
       Merlin抬手伸向颈间，抚摸着这么久以来一直戴着颈圈的肌肤。他犹犹豫豫地探向自己的魔法。魔法就在那里，像潮水一样向他涌来。Merlin的喉头滚动，他眨眨眼，努力忍住眼泪。“感谢您，我的王，”他轻声说道，接着他跪在Arthur身前。“我宣誓我的忠诚。我向您宣誓我的忠诚，Arthur Pendragon。”

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

  
       脖子上没有颈圈的感觉很奇怪。能够在城堡和市集随意走动的感觉也很奇怪。奇怪——但是棒极了。  
       但是，Merlin还是怀念他跟Arthur的羁绊。他怀念能感受到Arthur的心情的时候，怀念能感受到Arthur对他的爱的时候。所以，他们在床上时，他会紧紧贴住Arthur；而白天的时候，他又会找借口触碰Arthur，用眼神追随着Arthur，这样Arthur就能看到他，并且还会回给他一个微笑。  
       某天晚上，Arthur拿着一个木盒子爬上床，凑到了Merlin身边。  
       “那是什么？”Merlin打着哈欠问道。他一整天都在外面奔波，检查着Camelot周边的土地，并且给已经抽芽的植物施加一些额外的给养。  
       “给你的。”Arthur说着，把盒子递给他。  
       Merlin困惑地打开了盒子。盒子中间是一枚银色的颈圈，正在烛光的映照下闪闪发亮。颈圈是由金属薄片打造成的，每一片上都雕刻着一只小龙，互相紧密地扣在一起。  
       Arthur拿起手镯。“看，这里是搭扣。这样你想摘下它的话随时都能摘。”说着，他便有些犹豫了，转而低头看向了床上的毯子。“我是觉得——我觉得你可能会喜欢这个。这几天你看上去忧心忡忡的。你不需要担心任何事情。”他看向Merlin。  
       Merlin从他手中接过颈圈，慢慢扣在了自己的脖颈上。这一个颈圈比原来的要轻很多。他用手指抚摸着它，细细描摹着小龙的样子。  
       “怎么样？”Arthur问道。  
       Merlin用一个吻作为回应，接着，他把Arthur推倒在了床上。  
       “那我就当你是喜欢它咯。”等到他们分开之后，Arthur笑了笑，略带气喘地说道。  
       Merlin与Arthur十指相缠，他拉起Arthur的手，放在了自己的脖颈处。“摸摸我，”他低喃。“就像你以前一直做的那样。”  
       Arthur抚摸着颈圈，用手指轻轻勾勒着它的轮廓。然后他向上挪了挪，把两个人的位置调换了一下，现在Merlin就躺在他的身下了。他伏下身子，嘴唇吻遍了颈圈的边缘，他舔舐、吸吮着Merlin的皮肤。Merlin呻吟出声，他拉扯着Arthur的上衣，想要脱掉他的衣服，想要重温Arthur紧贴在自己身上的感觉。  
       Arthur顺着Merlin的心意，坐起身脱掉了上衣，把它一把丢在了地上。接着他脱掉了Merlin的衣服，带着茧子的大手上下摩挲着Merlin的小腹和胳臂，这种感觉既熟悉又令人安心。Arthur坐在床上，就那样看着Merlin。Merlin噙着笑容，舒展了一下身体，Arthur只笑望着他，却不动作，最后还是Merlin凑上前去，他想要Arthur倒回到床上来。  
       Arthur重新躺回到了他的身边。他凑近身体，两个人的性器相互磨蹭起来。Merlin倒吸一口冷气，紧紧闭上了眼睛。“你——你再弄两下，我就撑不住了。”他努力挤出一句话。  
       “那，你想要什么呢，Merlin？”Arthur低语，他的呼吸热热地喷在了Merlin的耳边。“你想让我给你口交吗？你想跪下来，让我把阴茎塞进你嘴里吗？还是说，你想让我给你扩张，然后把我自己全部顶进去呢？”  
       Merlin的喉结滚动了一下，听到Arthur这些话，他的全身都因为兴奋而战栗起来。“我想要你进入我，操我。”他喘着粗气，声音嘶哑。  
       “那把这些脱掉。”Arthur说着，双手开始拉扯Merlin的裤带。Merlin扭动着身子，脱掉了自己的衣物，Arthur也站起身脱掉了自己的裤子，然后取回来一小瓶润滑油。他回到床上，爬到了Merlin分开的双腿之间。  
       他先轻轻吮吸起Merlin的阴茎，用手抚摸着他的睾丸。这么点刺激已经足以让Merlin开始呜咽，他不由自主地挺动着自己的臀部。接着，Arthur退开一点，把一根滑腻的手指插入Merlin体内，然后又加进去一根，开始做扩张。  
       “准备好了吗？”Arthur问着，他撑在Merlin上方，用阴茎蹭着Merlin的屁股。Merlin点点头，把双腿又分开了一点，圈住了Arthur的大腿。  
       Arthur向前推进，呻吟出声。“ _天啊_ ——太完美了。”  
       在Arthur顶弄的时候，Merlin闭起了眼睛，集中精力感受着Arthur的阴茎在自己体内的感觉，每当Arthur撞到能让快感席卷Merlin全身的那个点时，Merlin的口中都会逸出一些细微的呻吟。  
       Arthur深埋进Merlin的体内，然后暂停了下来，Merlin疑惑地睁开双眼。Arthur用手指勾住Merlin的颈圈，拉他过来，两人交换了一个吻。Merlin倚靠着他，催促Arthur再次动起来。Arthur退开，然后又猛顶进去，慢慢地用力研磨起来。  
       “Merlin，”Arthur喘息着，喉音发紧。“说那句话——说那句话——”  
       快感在不断积聚，Merlin竭力忍住战栗，努力想要开口。“你的，”他终于说出口。“我是你的。永远是你的。啊， _Arthur_ ，再——再快一点。”  
       Arthur再次进入他。  
       “你也要——”Merlin不住喘息。“告诉我——”  
       “永远—— _永远_ 。绝不——绝不离开你。”  
       Merlin高潮了，他的身体紧紧箍住了Arthur的阴茎。Arthur最后动作了一次，然后把头靠在Merlin的胸膛，精液注入了Merlin的体内。接着Arthur倒在一旁，气喘吁吁，满身大汗。Merlin紧紧拥抱着他，用手指梳理着Arthur的头发。  
       “爱你，”Merlin满足地叹息着，他感觉到了Arthur的保护欲，周身都变得暖洋洋的。“爱你。”  
       Arthur终于动弹起来，他抬起头看向Merlin，给了他一个轻柔的吻。“我的小鸟。”他微笑着低喃。  
       Arthur伸手把毯子拉上来，盖住了他们两个人，他们躺回到枕头上，Merlin倚在Arthur的臂弯里。Arthur把一只手放在Merlin的颈圈上，另一只手与Merlin十指相扣。他们静静地躺在那里，看着烛火在墙上映出红色的微光。“为我施些魔法吧。”Arthur对他耳语。  
       Merlin便照做了。（And Merlin did.）

  
~ The End ~

 


	2. Only the Sky and the Earth to Bind You (Leashed 心之所系 番外)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 国王驾崩，现在Arthur必须做出选择。这篇文章是以Arthur视角展现的《Leashed/心之所系》的一个场景。

       Uther无声地吐出最后一口气，胸腔微微起伏一次之后，他便倒回到了枕头上，双眼直勾勾盯住了远处的墙壁。他曾经在血色战场上打拼江山，又用魔法、锁链以及铁腕统治国家，现在，这副担子落到了他儿子的肩上。但是他没有留下一句遗言。一句给他儿子的忠告都没有。  
       Arthur依然坐在床边，久久不曾移动。终于，他叹了口气，伸手合上了他父亲的双眼。他的双手没有一丝颤抖，他快速起身，走到了壁炉边。炉火中只剩一些余烬，他往炉中丢了一块木头，把木头引燃之后，又丢进去一些小木棍，确保火能继续燃烧。  
 _我是国王了_ 。  
       他这一生似乎都在等待这个时刻。他过去的那些准备、训练、还有学习——都是为了这一刻。很快，他将会戴上皇冠，坐上王座，俯瞰宫廷，俯瞰城镇，俯瞰整个国家。这是他的宫廷。他的国家。他的人民。  
       选择权在他手中。  
        _“他给我戴上了颈圈！他伤害了我。他认为我没用——他觉得我是某种物品，而不是人！”_  
       Arthur的手指在自己的手腕处流连，想要触摸一下光滑的手镯。但是手镯在Merlin那里，他这时候肯定正蜷缩在他们的床上睡觉。他的目光看向这张床，看向他父亲的遗体，接着他移开了视线。他得离开。他在这里没法思考。  
       “国王驾崩了，”他告诉走廊里的守卫，守卫蓦地瞪大了双眼，接着他便低下头，垂下视线。“把御医和我父亲的仆人找来。告诉他们开始准备给父亲下葬。”  
       “是，殿——陛下。”守卫应道，Arthur的脑海中又出现了那句话： _我是国王了_ 。  
       他渴望回到自己的房间里去，他想爬上床，紧紧抱住Merlin，沉浸在他们之间那极致火热的欢愉中。但是他现在不能回去。他只能一个人待着，不能让Merlin发觉他的想法。  
       所以他去了武器室——这里有他熟悉的金属与皮革的味道，经过日复一日的练习，剑柄都在他的手掌印下了深深的痕迹，这样的气味也早已渗入了他的体肤。武器室里有一名护卫正在给锁子甲抛光，Arthur下令叫他离开。那个男孩惊叫一声，丢下了手中的抹布，跌跌撞撞地闯了出去。Arthur并没有搭理这些动静，他捡起一把剑，坐了下来，开始慢慢地在磨刀石上打磨剑刃。  
 _有个巫师要被处决了——_  
 _他没有伤害任何人。他甚至都没有足够的法力去威胁到别人——_  
 _你不可以质疑国王的决定——你明白吗？_  
       他仍然清楚地记得他第一次意识到Merlin实质上是个囚犯的时候。那时，他看着Merlin，心里却想着：他是囚犯。他戴着锁链和颈圈，被迫做着我想让他做的事。我是自由的，而他不是。  
       那时他刚满十六岁，Merlin需要换一个新颈圈。新颈圈上的锁链可以拆卸，这样Merlin一个人在Arthur房里时，手镯会挂在墙边的钉子上，Merlin就可以在房间自由活动了。他不能走太远，但是他至少不用待在只有一张小床的昏暗侧间里了。一天，Arthur练习箭术回来，却看到Merlin站在窗边，正在往庭院中望。Arthur走过去，贴在Merlin肩膀上，想看看他在看什么。Merlin把他挤了回来，但依然扒着窗户往下看。Arthur一看，下面有一个变戏法的人，正在逗一群乡民和守卫们玩。他正在拋接许多色彩斑斓的小球，那些小球在他头顶不停地旋转翻飞。  
       他望向Merlin，Merlin的一只手扒着窗沿，脸上带着一丝向往的笑意。他差点就要开口调笑道：“你长着腿呢，Merlin。你干嘛不走下去凑近点看？”接着他便意识到——Merlin不能。只有Arthur戴上手镯带他走，他才可以去。  
       他当然知道颈圈是怎么使用的——他一直都知道。但是他总会把颈圈与魔法、危险、力量和战争联系在一起。他从没有想过像这样的小事。随便散散步，溜到厨房蹭点吃的，或者去图书馆取本书，就像这类的小事。那是Arthur想做随时都可以去做的事。那是跟魔法完全无关的事。  
       现在回头一想，他还是会感到一阵针刺似的愧疚感，他竟然花了这么久才真正想明白。而他懂得这一点之后又做了什么呢？什么都没做。  
       Arthur放下这把剑，又拿起另一把，开始重复着刚才的动作。  
       他什么都没做。在他第一次吻了Merlin之后，他没有行动。在他每天清晨都拥着Merlin醒来之后，他没有行动。甚至在Merlin向他表明爱意，将他们之间早就有的感情付诸于语言之后，他还是没有行动。  
       他的父亲永远不会听的，永远不会懂的。他和父亲之间也存在着爱。骄傲，信任和爱，Arthur没办法亲手毁掉它。  
       但是现在——现在他再也不用考虑他父亲会怎么想了。  
 _我是国王了_ ，他又对自己说了一次。 _我是国王了，我可以——我可以——_  
       剑从他的手中滑落，叮当一声落在了地上，但是Arthur毫不在意，他用双手捂起了脸颊。 _我的小鸟_ 。  
       本来他这样叫Merlin是因为他的名字，但是过了一段时间，他开始注意到这个名字带有苦涩的讽刺意味。他的小鸟——就像猎鹰被拴在了马厩，或是在Morgana房间向阳的角落里啁啾的云雀被关在了鸟笼里一样。如果鸟儿们得到自由，它们就会飞走，消失在晴空中。如果他放Merlin自由——  
       他知道，他 _知道_ Merlin爱他。但是如果Merlin有其他选择，他还会伴在他身边吗？他是会选择继续待在囚禁了他这么多年的牢笼里，还是会选择离开，一年到头只会偶尔回来几次呢？如果他想要离开，Arthur又怎么能求他留下呢？他不能。他不能先给了Merlin自由，又向他提出这样的条件。  
       失去Merlin的这个想法不停折磨着他，让他的心情沉重而又痛苦。他伸手摸向腕上手镯的位置，他想要得到一丝安抚，他想安慰自己Merlin永远都在。  
 _我是国王了_ 。  
       选择权在他手中。选择权在 _Merlin_ 手中。  
       他的手指握住自己空无一物的手腕。 _我永远不会再戴它了。我发誓。_

**

  
       Merlin此刻简直无所适从，他的手不自觉地拉扯着自己的上衣，他穿着一件精美的蓝色羊毛衫，边缘绣着镀金的花样，这才是适合国王的巫师的穿着。他踢踏着靴子——靴子也是新的——在地板上蹭来蹭去，然后内疚地看了拿着手镯和锁链的Leon骑士一眼。Leon骑士勾起嘴角，但是他的目光始终平视，依然注视着高阶之上。  
       Arthur只能用余光看到他们，他低下头，开始重复君王的登基誓言。他忙着准备父亲的葬礼，自己的加冕礼，还有上千上万的问题需要处理，他几乎都没有机会跟Merlin说说话。当他们在一起的时候——Arthur知道他本该说些什么的，他该告诉Merlin，到了明天，他就自由了，但是这些话他始终说不出口。如果他挑起这个话题，他就一定会忍不住问出那个问题—— _你会留下来吗？_ ——而他不确定自己能不能承受得住这个问题的答案。  
       他本来应该先跟侍臣们商量一下的，好让他们为他的计划做好准备。他不会只释放Merlin一个人。其他的巫师也会得到自由，而这就会带来一些问题。他当然信任Merlin，但是至于其他的巫师——有一些巫师的遭遇非常悲惨。如果这些人得到了自由，他们会做出些什么事，他也说不准。  
       他没有跟侍臣们谈过这件事。在加冕、宴会以及歌舞都结束之后，他只想跟Merlin一起回房休息。他看得出来，Merlin感觉到了他心中郁结的情绪，当他把本该戴在腕上的手镯挂起来时，Merlin看上去疑惑极了。但是看样子，他觉得Arthur是因为父亲的去世所以才这么闷闷不乐，所以他什么都没问，只是躺在了Arthur身边，给了他一个轻柔的吻，然后便偎依进了枕头里。  
       Arthur等到他睡着以后，抬手抚了抚Merlin的发丝，用手指轻轻勾勒着他的面庞——只是描摹，并没有触碰到，因为他不想吵醒Merlin。  
       次日清晨，他早早醒来，快速换好衣服，便去了图书馆。Geoffrey已经在俯身看书了，手中的羽毛笔一刻不停。Arthur递给他一张羊皮纸。  
       “把这个起草成一份正式的文书，”Arthur命道。“中午给我签字。”  
       Geoffrey浏览了一下羊皮纸上的内容，霎时大惊失色。“陛下，您该不会——”  
       “每个字都是我的本意，”Arthur打断他。“每个字都是。”他直起身子。“你可以执行国王的命令吗？”  
       Geoffrey犹豫了一下，接着低下了头。“是，陛下。就按您说的办。”  
       天渐渐大亮了，Arthur在正殿里等待侍臣集合完毕，心里越来越紧张。终于，他命人去把Merlin带来。  
       Leon骑士把Merlin带来了，Merlin犹豫着走进大殿，慢慢接近了王座，Arthur看到了他脸上的困惑表情。他准备下跪，但是Arthur摇了摇头，站了起来，他想要跑过去，把Merlin紧紧抱在怀中，但是他忍住了。他一步步走向Merlin，步伐缓慢而坚定。他接过Leon骑士递给他的手镯，掌心似乎都能感到蚀骨之痛。他的嘴唇发干，视线根本离不开Merlin。他摆弄着镯子上的锁链，终于笨拙地把它解了下来。Arthur拿着手镯顿了一秒，接着将之一把丢弃。  
       Merlin的目光撞向了他，担忧的神色中饱含着无数惊恐的疑问。 _没事的。你知道我绝不会伤害你_ ，Arthur把这些话无声地传达给他，于是Merlin冷静了下来，安静等待着。Arthur把锁链从颈圈上摘下，也把它丢在了地上。最后，他的手抚上颈圈，摸索着几乎感觉不到的一个搭扣，这个搭扣只有他才能解开。搭扣打开了，他便摘下颈圈，把它抛开。  
       他深吸一口气。“我信任你，”他轻轻地说。“我信任你，Merlin。” _求你不要离开我_ 。接着，他抬眼望向整个宫廷，提高了声音。“从今天开始，在我的国家，练习魔法不再是一种罪行。”他没有理会那些震惊的低语声，再次看向Merlin，又放低了声音。“其他人也会得到释放。”  
       Merlin看上去无比震惊，他似乎不能相信眼前发生的一切。他的手指颤抖着抚上了自己的颈间，Arthur强压下想要牵起Merlin双手的渴望，他想紧紧拥住Merlin，求他原谅，求他留下来。Merlin的双眼闪现出金光，Arthur屏住了呼吸——Merlin会不会就这样消失？他会不会施展魔法离开，去外面感受无边无垠的世界呢？他和Merlin之间的联系忽然间变得那么脆弱——Merlin血液中流淌着的强大魔法便能将之轻易扯断。  
       但是紧接着，金色渐渐褪去，Merlin的眸色又变得清澈湛蓝，他的眼中盈满了泪水。他单膝跪地，低下头颅。“感谢您，我的王，”他轻声低语，接着，他口齿清晰地说道：“我宣誓我的忠诚。我向您宣誓我的忠诚，Arthur Pendragon。”  
       Arthur抚着Merlin的肩头，心中的忧惧略微消散了一些。

  
**

  
       文书签署完毕后，宫廷众人立刻围拢过来，想要得到一个说法，他们直白地指出Arthur的决定糟糕透顶。其中拥有巫师的骑士们显得格外愤怒——还有几个他怀疑虐待巫师的骑士看上去十分害怕。Arthur对于这些骑士实在提不起什么同情心。  
       他只要一看向站在角落的Merlin，就知道自己所做的决定是正确的。Merlin看上去很惶恐，他不停地伸手抚摸自己的脖颈。Merlin的嘴角浮现一丝笑意，但很快又变成了一副无所适从的表情，就好像Merlin还是不能相信他得到了释放，似乎他不知道自己该干什么。终于，Arthur把他叫了过来。  
       “你怎么不去Gwen那里看看？”他提议。  
       “我——我可以吗？”Merlin凝视着Arthur，慢慢开口问道。  
       “可以。你想做什么都可以。”Arthur顿住了。“除了在我的房间里变出暴雨，把我的靴子变小，或者把我的头发变成绿色。”  
       Merlin大笑，他歪起脑袋。“我觉得你配上绿色一定非常迷人。而且你知道吗，你少说了很多咒语。比如，我可以把你的头发变成羽毛。”  
       “羽毛？”Arthur扬起眉毛。“难怪别人会传言说你是个可怕的大法师。”  
       Merlin笑着朝门口迈了一步。接着，他停下来，回头望向Arthur，他的手刚要摸向颈间，便在身边攥成了拳。  
       “没事的，”Arthur温柔地说，Merlin放松下来，但是依然没有动身。Arthur又补充道：“当然，如果你更愿意留在这里给大家端晚饭，也不是不可以。”  
       “呃，好吧——马上就走。”Merlin立刻说道。他抬起肩膀，深吸一口气，然后走向大门——一开始脚步比较慢，接着步伐加快，最终他转了个弯，消失在了走廊那头。  
       Arthur竭力忍住了叫他回来的冲动。

**

  
       一开始，他并不担心。整个下午，他都跟大臣们在激烈辩论，时不时还会爆发争吵，所以一直无暇他顾。最后，他竭力模仿着父亲的语气，坚决地告诉他们，他绝不会仅仅因为某人生而怀有魔法便判处他们终身奴役，在这件事上他不能容忍其他的不同意见。  
       晚饭时间早就过了，但Arthur还没来得及吃上一口饭，信使便来报称Cenred派了一支小规模军队侵袭边境，意图试探Uther过世后Camelot的防御能力。他立即派出了两支队伍前去增援，同时开始战略部署，以防Cenred一意孤行。他们必须立刻弄清楚愿意留下来战斗的巫师数量——以及会有多少巫师反水去助力Cenred。  
       一想到要释放的巫师中的某些人，Arthur的脊背便爬上了一股令人不悦的战栗——比如，Edwin。Arthur毫不怀疑，有一些巫师会在得到释放后当场杀掉他。但是他不会撤回自己的决定。如果有人要制造流血冲突，那他一定会将之就地正法，但是那些巫师们有权选择他们的立场。不管怎么说，他身边还有Merlin，没有人敢做出什么过激举动——他们都知道Merlin的法力有多强大。  
 _如果_ Merlin在他的身边。Arthur望向窗外。天渐渐黑了，但是Merlin依然不知所踪。他可能离开了——也许他早就出了城，以魔法为翼，在天空自由翱翔着。Arthur的手握上了自己空无一物的手腕。孤独感侵袭而来，他想要 _感觉到_ Merlin——他想确定Merlin爱慕他，渴望他，信任他。  
       他让人把晚餐送到了房间里，但是并没有什么胃口。他一直盯着房间门，等着有人将它打开。如果Merlin在这里，他们可能会下一盘棋，或者拿上一瓶好酒，围坐在火炉前面。Merlin一喝酒就容易犯困，他会把头靠在Arthur的胸膛上，而Arthur便会用手揉揉他的头发。  
       他可以派守卫出去找Merlin。但是他不想毁了一切——他不想让Merlin感觉他自己像一个还没独立的顽童一样。还有，如果Merlin真的离开了——那即使去找他也没有任何意义。  
       没有Merlin的声音和身影，他的房间显得那么空旷和寂寞。Arthur爬上床，一切都感觉很不对劲，他躺下来盯着墙面，心神不宁，难以入眠。  
       烛光微弱，蜡油在桌面积成了一摊，这时，门轻轻打开了。Arthur吸了一口气，双手捏紧床单。可能只是仆人或守卫吧。  
       但是紧接着，Merlin出现了，他走进房间，然后关上了身后的门。尽管Arthur心情宽慰到一时不知道自己在干什么，但他一定是搞出了一点动静，因为Merlin立刻转身望向了他。  
       “你还醒着。”Merlin说道，他站在原地，双手绞扭着上衣下摆。  
       “嗯。”Arthur只发出了这么一点声音。他的双手紧紧扯着床单，他都听到了丝线断裂的声音。  
       “我出去转了转。只是随便走走，看看星星。”Merlin摩挲着离他最近的一把椅子的椅背，然后将它紧紧攥住。  
       “嗯。”Arthur的回答依然没变，他无法思考，几乎不能呼吸。他伸出了手。  
       下一秒，Merlin便穿过了房间，爬上了床，他用双臂紧紧环抱住Arthur，嘴巴急切地寻找着Arthur的双唇。“Arthur，”他喘息着。“ _Arthur_ 。”  
       “你留下来了，”Arthur低喃，手指缠绕着Merlin的发丝。“你留下来了。”  
       Merlin的声音细若蚊喃，Arthur还需要更多。他急切地脱下了Merlin的上衣，拉扯着他的裤子，最后Merlin赤裸着躺在了他的身下，忽明忽暗的烛光映照着他苍白的肌肤。他开始啃咬Merlin的脖颈。但是他不想让Merlin觉得他对那个决定有任何后悔，所以他开始向下，舔舐着Merlin的乳头，抚摸他的小腹，摩挲着他瘦削的髋骨。Merlin挺起身子，手指掐着Arthur的双肩。  
       Arthur双腿间的阴茎早就硬了起来，他把手指滑入了Merlin的股间，揉捻着，寻找着那个入口。感觉跟之前不同——他感受不到Merlin了，他不确定Merlin的想法，他不想伤害Merlin。“Merlin，求你，求你，我得——”  
       “好，”Merlin说着，分开了自己的双腿。“好，Arthur。”  
       无论离Merlin多近，无论抚摸Merlin多少次，他永远都觉得不够。他的手指在Merlin的皮肤上留下了一串滑腻的痕迹，他觉得不够。他挺身进入Merlin，为那紧致的感觉呻吟出声，同时听到了Merlin的呼吸一窒，他觉得不够。他与Merlin四目相对，温柔地向前挺动，双手安抚着身下的人，想要努力传达他们之间早就互通的情谊，他仍然觉得不够。  
       “好美。”他喘息出声，Merlin迎合着他，手指到处扒寻着可以抓住的东西，Arthur加快动作，Merlin不由呻吟起来。  
       每顶弄一次，Merlin都会发出一声含混的哭喊，Arthur伸手到两人身体之间，握住了Merlin的阴茎。他停下动作，努力控制住冲动，忍得浑身发抖，Merlin的身体紧紧箍住了他，他的手加快了动作，Merlin便颤抖着到达了顶点。他再次开始身下的动作，在褪去的高潮之中操弄着Merlin，Merlin的双眼闪现着金色的光芒，魔法渐渐伸出触须，揽住了Arthur的双臂，把他拉近，催促他加快动作。他呻吟着顶弄了最后一次，然后全都射进了Merlin体内，他趴下身子，脑袋靠上了Merlin的胸膛。  
       Merlin的手指抚摸着Arthur汗湿的发丝。Arthur不想动——他想一直留在Merlin身体里，感受他的心跳，聆听他的呼吸。但是Merlin动了动身子，推了一下他，于是Arthur这才不情不愿地从Merlin身上下来。不过Merlin又立即凑到他的身边，钻进了他的臂弯里。Arthur吻着他的额头和双唇，手指还在Merlin熟悉的身体曲线上流连。  
       Merlin什么话都没说，但是有一大堆细节——微扬的唇角，轻缓描摹Arthur肌肤的手指——替他说出了所有曾经要通过颈圈来传达的情意。次日清早，Arthur醒来，发现Merlin依然在他身边，Merlin也已经醒了，他的脸上挂着一个昏昏欲睡的甜蜜微笑，看到这幅景象，Arthur心中最后一丝恐惧也已消失殆尽。Merlin现在不属于任何人，他是完全自由的，而他选择了留下。  
  


THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者留言：  
> Leashed正文＋番外全部完结！感谢大家的喜爱，可以到AO3给作者姑娘留言点赞哦~riventhorn姑娘的很多文章都特别细腻，她的文字每次都能正好戳到我的心口，在这里强势安利她的其他作品！  
> Merlin消失又回来的这段写得比较隐晦，我个人理解是，Merlin确实一开始想到了离开，并且也真的踏上了行程，而不是他所说的闲逛和看星星。这一点是从他进入房间以后的反应感觉出来的，比如他揪着衣角，抓着椅背都是内心挣扎的表现。但是最后他还是选择了留下，并且从Arthur接下来说的话来看，他也很清楚Merlin的这一系列纠结。他知道Merlin选择了他。我认为这正是这篇番外的高妙之处，一个人只有每种可能性都尝试过之后，才能知道他真正想要的是什么。Merlin获得了自由，他的面前摆着那么多可能，但他依然不愿意离开Arthur。经过这样一番纠结，他们才算真正了解了彼此的心意吧❤  
> 这篇番外其实是我定下中文标题“心之所系”的主要原因，leash本意是束缚的意思，在故事里对应的就是手镯＋铁链＋颈圈组合，但是看完番外也能看出，这个束缚想必并不仅仅指身体上的限制。在有形的束缚被打破之后，牵绊着他们的还有命运，还有爱，他们就是彼此的心之所系。


End file.
